A Narnian Tale, Part 3: The Price of Love
by WhiteRoseMarie
Summary: It has been 2 years and everyone's happy in Narnia. Until one day, Craig and Camilla, two siblings from Galma, enter the lives of Caspian and the Pevensies. Will relationships survive? Will friendships be tested? And most importantly, will they be able to pay the price of love?
1. Curtains, Invitations and Sleeping Late

**A/N: GREETINGS!**

**This is my third story of my Narnia series and i'm really excited about embarking on this new adventure with all you lovely readers.**

**If you haven't read my first two, please do.**

**And...I HAVE MADE A TRAILER FOR THIS STORY!**

**The link is on my profile so please check it out and my other videos as well if you haven't already.**

**So, without further ado...THE FIRST CHAP OF "THE PRICE OF LOVE"! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Curtains, Invitations and Sleeping in late<strong>

Caspian's POV

"For the last time, we are NOT getting brown curtains!"

"Well, we certainly aren't getting cream ones!"

"What's wrong with cream?"

"What's wrong with brown?"

"Brown's dirty and disgusting."

"Cream is plain and boring."

"You're plain and boring!"

I chuckled as I watched the married couple banter back and forth.

It had been nearly 2 years into Edmund and Ella's marriage, yet they fought like little children. They would always argue over the smallest of things, but none of us worried as they would always make up in the end, in their rather _passionate_ way.

Though the two always argued, everyone knew they loved each other to no end. Their love was the strongest I had ever seen, probably because they have been through so much. I always admired their loving relationship, and did feel jealous at times at how perfect their love lives were.

"Caspian? Caspian!"

I snapped out of my trance as I turned my attention back to Peter, who was sitting beside me, a glass of milk in his hands.

"Yes, Peter?" I quickly spoke.

"I was just talking about the annual Ball Susan will be throwing next week. You were in charge of the invitations. Have you sorted all that out?"

I paled considerably as I suddenly remembered the task Susan had given me.

"Oh no. Well, you better pray Susan is in a good mood today. If you're lucky, maybe she'll just kill you and spare you the pain." Peter laughed as he gulped down his milk.

"And why do I need to kill him and spare him the pain?"

I looked up to see Susan taking her seat between Lucy and Ella at the dining table and pouring herself a glass of orange juice, one eyebrow arched at Peter.

_Oh my…_

It stunned me how Susan could appear even more beautiful day by day. This morning, she wore a deep blue dress with see-through sleeves and had her hair up in a messy bun, with a few curls framing her demure face. She never wore any extravagant make-up, but her natural beauty was enough to make any man swoon. It was no wonder she was considered one of the most beautiful women of Narnia, besides Lucy and Ella.

"Well, Caspian?"

Peter's voice brought me back to reality as he looked at me with a knowing and expectant look.

"Um…well…Susan! You're looking lovely, as usual!" I quickly beamed at Susan, trying to stall.

_Well, I wasn't lying._

"Oh no. You forgot about the invitations, didn't you?" she snapped, glaring at me.

"No! Of course not! I didn't forget them. I'm…still working on them. That's all. I promise you, it will be done in no time." I vowed, placing my hand over my heart.

"It better. Remember the last time you ticked Susan off?" Lucy murmured, a grin tugging at her lips.

I winced as I remembered how strong she was when she punched me in the stomach.

"Ya, for the Gentle Queen, you're not really that gentle, Su." I mumbled.

"Well, I can be a proper lady and queen when I want, but if I'm really enraged, I can send you running for the hills." She threatened, waving around a knife, though I could see the humor in her eyes.

I gave a small laugh before Peter spoke up.

"Hey. Where did Ed and Ella go?"

As expected, the seats which the couple previously occupied were empty.

"Oh come on, Pete. I'm sure by now you should know _where_ exactly they went, and _what_ exactly they are doing." I raised my eyebrows at him.

Poor clueless Pete just looked at me confused before Lucy sighed heavily.

"They just had a fight, Pete. And what do they normally do after they fight?"

Peter blushed deeply as he realized what Lucy was talking about. I was rather stunned that Lucy was so mature. I still only saw her as the little innocent girl she was when I first met her 5 years ago. Lucy was like my little sister, and it was rather weird to see her grow up so fast.

"Um…right. So, Caspian, you better have those invitation ready by tomorrow." Susan quickly spoke, changing the topic.

I nodded, pleased that we were no longer on the subject of Edmund and Ella _making up_.

* * *

><p><span>Ella's POV<span>

I yawned and stretched as I groggily opened my eyes. I squinted in the bright sunlight shining through our French-windows.

_We really need to get those curtains soon…_

I slowly got up when I felt Edmund wrap his arm tighter around my waist, nuzzling my neck as he murmured something in his sleep.

I chuckled as his messy hair tickled my chin.

"Ed. Ed, wake up." I murmured softly.

In response, all I got was him squeezing me tighter, as if I was a bolster.

I was about to attempt to wake him up again but I saw how peaceful he looked asleep. His breathing was even and soft and I could feel his rhythmic, steady heartbeat in my shoulder. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his nose before pulling his arm away slightly and crawling out of bed.

I got dressed as quietly as possible and made my way down to the Dining Hall.

"Good morning everybody!" I beamed at everyone at the table as I sat beside Susan and poured myself a glass of milk.

"Where's Edmund?" Lorenzo mumbled with a mouth full of bread.

"Still asleep." I sighed as I placed some fruits on my plate.

"Oh. Long night, eh?" Lorenzo smiled smugly as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up or I'll make sure you never _see_ tonight." I hissed.

He raised his hands in surrender as I rolled my eyes.

Peter and Caspian were arguing over some treaty while Susan and Lorenzo chatted about some castle gossip. Lucy was absent as she called in sick so that just left me alone to eat in silence.

"Hey."

I turned to see Edmund sit beside me, his voice low so that only I could hear him.

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" he murmured as he kissed my cheek softly.

"Early? You slept in late." I retorted with an amused look.

"Well. That wasn't exactly my fault!" he laughed softly, smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So I was right!"

I seethed at Lorenzo.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" I snapped.

"Hey. I can't stop my sharp ears from listening to things!" He defended.

"Well you better learn to or you'll lose those stupid pointy ears of yours!" I glared at him.

"Hey!" he gasped, holding his ears, "My ears are not pointy!" he exclaimed.

"Alright alright. Enough you two." Peter cut in sternly, though there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

Lorenzo and I both pointed to each other and shouted simultaneously.

"I was merely enquiring as to whether Edmund here had a _pleasant _night!"

"Shut up, Lorenzo."

"No no. See…Edmund slept in late. So, I need to know if he _enjoyed_ his_ long_ sleep." Lorenzo was struggling to hold in his laughter.

"Lorenzo!" Edmund threatened. "Enough."

Finally, the idiot stopped talking and went back to his plate with a defeated look.

"Although…whatever you said _was_ true…" Edmund murmured with a small smirk.

"Edmund!" I gasped, slapping him on his arm.

"Ow! What? It's a compliment!" He defended, sharing a smug look with Lorenzo who winked at him.

"Men." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to check out the trailer and comment on it! :)**


	2. A Prank and a Truth

**A/N: Hey all. A speedy update. ;)**

**Thanks to my reviewers for the last chap. You all are like...my most loyal readers. Thanks so much! Glad you found it funny. Hope this chap is as well. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Prank and a Truth<strong>

Lorenzo's POV

I was walking along the corridors of the Castle, bored out of my mind, when I turned a corner and crashed into someone.

"OW!" The person exclaimed and rubbed their nose.

"Lorenzo!"

I chuckled as I watched Susan prod her nose softly, as if it had been broken.

"Come on. I'm not made of steel that I could have broken your nose." I joked.

"That's what you think." She murmured, still holding her nose.

"Fine. I'm sorry. But I have to say, it wasn't my fault." I mumbled under my breath, knowing she would explode.

Like I expected, her eyes widened in rage.

"Not your fault? Of course it's your fault!" She shouted.

"Hey. You were practically dashing down the corridor. It was just a blur and then Bam! Where are you running to anyway?" I curiously asked.

She grunted and leaned against the wall, looking dead-beat.

"The Ball is tomorrow and I need to make sure everything is perfect. Nothing can go wrong." She firmly said.

Just then, a brilliant idea popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself from smirking.

_Time for some fun…_

"Oh dear…" I sighed dramatically.

"What?" she asked, eyeing me closely.

"You're not going to be very happy about this Susan." I murmured, shaking my head sympathetically.

"What won't I be happy about? Is it about the Ball? Lorenzo, spit it out!" she snapped.

I gave a dramatic and heavy pause, pretending to look rather worried before replying.

"Caspian forgot about the invitations."

_1…_

_2…_

_3._

"WHAT!"

I winced at how loud her screech was and I had to hold in my laughter at the sight of her rapidly-turning-red face.

"THAT LITTLE...WHERE IS HE!" she yelled, seething as steam practically drifted out of her ears.

"Last I saw, he was in the library with…" Before I could finish, Susan raced down the corridor in the direction of the library, completely out of sight in a few seconds.

"Peter." I finished off redundantly.

_Now…I just hide…_

* * *

><p><span>Caspian's POV<span>

"I don't know Peter. I still don't think we should sign that treaty." I murmured, reading through the parchment again.

"Why not? It's the only way to guarantee that Archenland will..."

Before he could finish, we heard a loud yell.

"CASPIAN!"

The voice was undeniable.

It was Susan.

Peter and I stopped for a moment and listened, wondering if she was in trouble or something.

Suddenly, the doors of the library burst open and a very flustered and enraged Susan stormed in.

"CASPIAN!" She growled, looking around, probably for me.

Peter and I were at a table behind a few shelves and hidden from her view, though we could see her clearly.

"What did you do now, Caspian?" Peter chuckled in amusement.

"I…don't know." I honestly replied, puzzled as to why Susan seemed so mad at me.

Suddenly, her head stopped in our direction and even through the shelves, I could see her blue eyes glistening in fury as she glared at me.

"Run. Run. Run!" Peter exclaimed in a hush tone, barely moving his mouth.

Before I could react, Susan was dashing towards me, a slightly crazy look on her face.

I jumped out of the chair and raced to the back doors of the library, intimidated by the mad look on her face.

"DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME, CASPIAN!"

I heard her yell from behind me but didn't dare to look back. I dashed out of the library and ran as fast as I could, hoping I would lose Susan somewhere in the maze of corridors of the castle.

After about eternity of running, I slowed down to catch my breath. I rested a hand against the wall as I panted heavily, feeling my heart exploding out of my chest.

I looked behind to see if Susan was still chasing after me.

But there was no sign of her.

I sighed in relief and turned back to the front before crying out in surprise.

"Hello Caspian."

I slowly backed away from Susan who wore a completely innocent look on her face, smiling as sweetly as possible.

"S-Susan…before you d-do anything…you should know that I have done nothing wrong." I cautiously spoke, holding up my hands in surrender as she moved one step forward with every one step I moved back.

"Oh I know. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I'm here to commend you!" She smiled, her hands clasped behind her back casually as she kept moving forward and I kept moving back.

Suddenly, I felt a pillar behind me and I realized I was now trapped with a slightly unbalanced Susan in front of me.

"Commend me? For what?" I asked, eyeing her intently.

"Oh. For your wonderful job on FORGETTING THE INVITATIONS!" she yelled the last three words right in my face.

"YOU STUPID, FORGETFUL, LAZY, IRRESPISIBLE IDIOT!" She screeched and punched me in the chest with each word.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FORGET! ONE SIMPLE TASK AND…"

"Susan…"

"THE BLOODY BALL IS TOMORROW!"

"Susan, list…"

"EVERYTHING'S RUINED BECAUSE OF YOUR CARELESSNESS!"

"SUSAN!" I yelled, grabbing onto her wrists to stop her from hitting me.

I could already feel all the bruises on my chest.

"What are you talking about? I didn't forget the invitations." I calmly spoke, looking her in the eyes.

"You didn't?" She murmured in confusion.

"No. I sent them out five days ago."

I watched all the anger drain from Susan's face, replaced with nothing but embarrassment.

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry Caspian! I thought…." She trailed off, realization dawning upon her face.

"Lorenzo." She seethed.

_I should have known._

Lorenzo was always up to no good, with his pranks and jokes.

"When I get my hands on him, I swear I'm gonna…"

"Susan." I firmly said, holding onto her shaking shoulders.

"Breathe. Calm down. Forget about Lorenzo. It was just a stupid joke. It's alright." I cooed, bending my head so I could look into her eyes.

_Oh those deep blue eyes…_

"I'm really sorry Caspian. I shouldn't have chased you and yelled at you and hit you. Oh gosh, are you hurt badly?" she mumbled, placing her hands on my chest.

I winced a bit from one of the fresh bruises but shook my head firmly.

"No. I'm fine. And it's alright. You're forgiven. And don't worry yourself about Lorenzo. I'll take care of him. For now, just focus on tomorrow's ball." I smiled.

"You really are the best friend!" Susan exclaimed, flinging her arms around me in a hug.

I slowly put my arms around her waist as my heart beat wildly from her being so close. I breathed in the sweet smell of strawberries from her hair and felt like melting. Her warmth set me on fire and I felt like never letting go.

_And that was the problem._

While Susan only saw me as a close friend…

I was in love with her.

I realized my true feelings not long after the battle with the Telmarines when Aslan allowed the Pevensies and Ella to stay in Narnia. I knew then that, that bubbly feeling I got in my chest whenever she merely glanced at me and the joy I felt when I realized she could stay, all that was love.

I was in love with Queen Susan the Gentle.

I was in love with Susan Pevensie.

I was in love with Susan.

But I never told anyone.

I never told her.

I knew she only considered me a dear friend, and that by me telling her my true feelings, our friendship would be lost. And it was much too important to me to risk losing.

So I kept my love a secret.

Still rather content from being her friend.

But still incomplete as the knowledge that my love for her was not returned broke my heart almost everyday.

As she pulled away, I tried to regain my composure and smile normally, showing I was perfectly fine.

But I wasn't.

The truth was…

I was madly in love with Susan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw. Don't we all feel like Caspian sometimes? In love with our best friend but too scared to admit the truth. I know I was once. But anyway...this is not my story. It's Caspian's and Susan's. lol.**

**Review! :)**


	3. Meeting Craig

**Chapter 3: Meeting Craig**

"Caspian!"

I turned and smiled as I saw one of my father's old friend, Sir Erinton, stagger towards me.

I clutched the old man's shoulders in greeting and also to help him stand.

"Sir Erinton! How are you?" I politely asked.

"All's well, my King. Emily is getting married!" He cheered.

"Little Emily?" I gasped.

_Last time I saw her, she was merely 8 years old._

"Oh, she's no longer little my Lord. Last week was her 18th birthday and she got the proposal the day after! My girl is getting married!" He exclaimed.

I grinned at the merriment of the man. His daughter was the apple of his eye and all he thought about his whole life was throwing his precious girl a grand wedding.

"Well, congratulations to you and Emily. I hope to be getting an invitation soon!" I chuckled.

"Of course Cas-"

"Erinton!"

We turned to see an elderly man, probably around the same age as Sir Erinton, call out to him from a group of aristocrats.

"Excuse me, Caspian. It's been a pleasure talking to you." He bowed slightly and I merely patted his shoulder as hobbled away.

I turned back to the buzz of the Ball. The Great Hall was elaborately decorated in gold and silver banners and streamers. Everyone was chatting away happily and some little children even ran about playing. The Ball was filled with people from many of Narnia's neighboring countries. Of course, that meant we had high security, but we knew everyone who attended the Ball.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, only to have my breath taken away.

There she stood, in a deep maroon dress which flowed to her ankles and hugged her body warmly. Her hair was done in soft waves and fell to just beneath her shoulders, with strings of silver beads running through her locks. She wore a faint pink blush and black eyeliner which made her blue eyes stand out even more. Her lips were tinted red but her face still looked as soft and gentle as ever.

"Susan!"

She smiled the most stunning smile and stood beside me, a slight smell of strawberries emitting from her.

"What are you doing all alone by the beverage table?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah…just…watching everyone enjoy themselves." I casually replied with a shrug.

Before she could reply, someone bumped into her, causing her to stumble a bit. I caught hold of her elbow to steady her and we both turned to find a young man clad fully in black tunic and breeches with shoulder-length brown hair and some stubble. He was rather tall and large-built, almost coming off as a warrior or guard.

"Oh. I am so sorry, Your Highness. Please forgive me! I didn't see you there. Please. Forgive me." He stuttered as he bowed lowly.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Susan murmured with a small smile.

The man looked up at her and smiled gratefully, flashing a row of perlie-white teeth.

I had never seen this man before, and Susan mustn't have also as she asked hesitantly.

"Who are you?"

Her tone was not blunt or cold, but just curious.

_Usually, we knew every single person who attended the Ball. But we had never seen this man before._

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Craig. Son of Lord Bennett of Galma."

I nodded as I remembered Lord Bennett. He was the advisor of Galma's counsel and had died a few months ago from food poisoning.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Craig. Though…I don't recall ever seeing you whenever we visit Galma." Susan mumbled.

"Yes, well though my father stayed in the castle, I lived with my little sister in our own home which is in the outskirts of Galma." He explained.

We nodded in understanding and I didn't really doubt his identity. Lord Bennett had mentioned to me once that he had a son and daughter who didn't live with him.

Just then, a slow song started playing and I was about to ask Susan to dance when Craig cut in.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance, My Queen?"

I could see Susan blush deeply as Craig flashed a perfect smile and held up a hand, bowing down slightly.

She placed her delicate hand in his large one as he led her to the dance floor. As I saw them glide around the floor, I felt my heart clenching with jealousy. Susan couldn't stop smiling at Craig and they danced rather closely. I had to admit, Craig had looks which could make any girl swoon. But still…I was Susan's close friend. She should have been dancing with me instead of a stranger.

As I watched them in envy, I felt a presence next to me and turned to see Ella.

"Everything alright, Caspian?" She murmured as Edmund soon joined us, slipping an arm around Ella's waist.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I questioned as innocently as possible, though I knew I was not convincing enough.

Luckily, Edmund and Ella let that pass and grabbed a glass of wine each.

Peter and Lucy joined us as well as the song ended and Susan made her way back to us…_with Craig._

"Oh. Have you met Craig?" Susan asked her siblings.

Peter and Lucy nodded, smiling politely at him.

"Indeed. We had a nice chat out in the balcony. Quite a jokester, he is." Peter grinned at Craig.

_Ok…so that meant 2 people liked Craig._

"Yes. And he even taught me how to whistle. I've been trying to do that for years now and he taught it to me in just 2 minutes!" Lucy exclaimed.

_Make that 3._

"You must be King Edmund. The only married one." Craig chuckled as he shook Edmund's hand.

"I can see what Pete meant by the jokes." Edmund laughed, smiling at Craig.

_Ugh. That means 4._

"And you must be Queen Ellannie. The lady who gives Edmund that special title." Craig grinned as he kissed Ella's hand.

I couldn't help but notice a strange glimmer in Craig's eyes as they never left Ella's, his lips still brushing Ella's hand for a moment longer than normal. I could see Ella's smile falter a tiny bit as she must have noticed this as well. But she still grinned politely as Craig finally stood up. Edmund and the others were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice.

But I did.

And so did Ella.

"Craig. We were wondering if you would like to come by for dinner tomorrow. I know the ship for Galma doesn't leave for another week. We would love to have you over. Your father was close to us and we would love to get to know his son more." Peter grinned.

_What?_

_How can they just invite him for dinner?_

_We just met him!_

Maybe I was over-reacting to the idea of Craig coming over for dinner, but I just didn't get a good vibe from the man.

"I would love to! How can I turn down an invitation to dine with the Kings and Queens of Narnia!" Craig chuckled and bowed slightly, his hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Craig came by for dinner, as expected.<p>

Much to my dismay, he sat next to Susan and opposite me.

"So,Craig, what do line of work are you in?" Lucy politely asked, cutting her steak.

"My sister and I own a small medicine shop." He replied with a smile.

_Does he always have to smile?_

"Oh. So, you didn't pursue politics, like your father?" Peter asked.

"No. I never really had an interest in politics. No offence, Your Majesties." He quickly added in.

"None taken." Edmund chuckled.

"What's your sister's name?" Susan murmured.

"Camilla. She's 2 years younger than me. A great young lady. I'm really proud of her. She's almost as beautiful as you, Queen Susan. Though you still beat her to that." Craig chuckled.

My grip on the fork tightened as I watched Susan blush at Craig's flirty comment.

"P-Please. Call me Susan. None of us like it when our friends call us by our titles." She murmured.

"Oh, well I am honored then to be considered a friend." Craig smiled, winking at Susan.

_Could he be any more open with his flirtations?_

"Is this your first time to Narnia?" Ella asked politely, though I could see her smile was strained.

"Yes indeed. And I must say…I love what I've seen so far." Craig murmured, turning to Susan who blushed even deeper.

However, I caught his eyes glancing at Ella for the briefest of moments, but it was as quick as lightening and no one else caught onto it, even Ella.

"Would you like a tour of the city then? Susan could take you around tomorrow since the rest of us are busy." Lucy smiled.

I groaned quietly.

_Why Lucy, why?_

"Oh, I would love that. It's not every day a beautiful Queen shows you around a beautiful country."

_There he goes again with the flirting…_

What was even more aggravating and upsetting was the way Susan was reacting to him. She kept smiling at him and blushing at his cheesy flirty lines and there was even a twinkle in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

_Maybe that's why I hate Craig so much._

_Susan never looked at me the way she looks at him…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know your first impressions of Craig in a REVIEW! :)**


	4. In the Garden

**Chapter 4: In the Garden**

Caspian's POV

It was a cool, breezy autumn morning. The castle was quiet and the atmosphere was pleasant. I was sitting in the gardens, watching two butterflies chase each other around a bush of roses. I had a cup of tea in my hands and every now and then took a sip of the chrysanthemum delight. The sky was still a light purple and the moon was still visible, high in the sky. It was a calm morning, a great time for me to just sit and think.

I thought about all sorts of random things.

I thought about that treaty with Archenland which Peter wanted me to sign so badly but I still felt was a risk.

I thought about Sir Erinton and Emily and how happy Emily would be to be getting married.

I thought about Lucy and her recent obsession with drawing dress designs, which she was really good at.

I thought about Lorenzo and how he put salt in Edmund's coffee the previous evening as a prank.

I thought about Ella complaining to me about Edmund's bad taste in furnishings.

And then I thought about her…

_Susan._

I thought about how she couldn't stop smiling at that dolt Craig during dinner the night before. How she laughed at every joke of his and how he kept complimenting her beauty and grace, making her blush every time.

Well, I couldn't exactly blame him that Susan obviously fancies him. It was my fault I never told Susan about my feelings.

_If I did…_

"What are you doing here so early?"

I turned to see Ella walk up to me with a cup of tea and sit beside me on the swinging garden bench.

"Morning Ella."

"Morning Caspian." She smiled, sipping her tea and sighing, breathing in the fresh morning air.

"You didn't answer my question."

I sighed and looked at her as she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"If you must now, I was just…thinking. About random stuff. It's a nice, peaceful place to think. Lately, I've needed some quiet time to myself." I replied.

"Oh then by all means, don't let me disturb…" Ella trailed off as she pretended to stand up.

"No no. It's alright. You know I never mind talking with you." I chuckled.

"I know I know." She giggled, shaking her head slightly.

There was a comfortable lapse in the conversation before Ella spoke.

"Susan and Craig are touring the city right now."

I felt like groaning but I just kept a straight face and nodding slightly, extremely annoyed and disappointed on the inside.

Though I looked ahead, I could see Ella staring at me intently from the corner of my eyes before she gasped.

"I knew it!"

"What?" My brows furrowed as I continued looking ahead.

"You're in love with Susan!"

My head whipped at her and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"What? No…that's…no! Of course not…Ella…I…you…no. Psh."

_Wow, so much for my good acting…_

"Seriously Caspian, you need acting classes from Lorenzo. A baby could tell you're lying. It's been under my suspicion all this time. Ever since 5 years ago when you first met Susan. I could see the way you looked at her. How you always look at her. At the Ball, and at dinner last night. You were so uncomfortable when Craig and Susan were talking. You were practically glowing green with jealousy. I knew it. You. Love. Susan."

I gaped at her little speech and felt like crawling in a hole and dying.

"Was it that obvious?" I mumbled, feeling my face turn red.

"Well, maybe not to others, but I have a knack for catching onto things like this." Ella giggled, winking at me.

"Please, please don't tell anyone. Especially Susan. And I know you always tell Edmund everything. Not even him. Please." I begged.

"Relax, my friend. Your secret is safe with me. Are you nuts? If I tell Edmund, he'll tell Peter. And imagine Peter's reaction when he finds out his best friend is in love with his little sister." Ella chuckled.

_Oh, that wouldn't be good at all…_

"Thanks." I murmured, still rather embarrassed that Ella knew about my feelings for Susan.

"But Caspian, on a more serious note…"

I turned to her as she placed her cup of tea down on the small table before us and took my hand, holding it tightly.

"You're like a brother to me. And I'll always be there for you and help you. And I feel it's my duty as your friend to advice you and look out for you. And my advice is…don't hide this from Susan. You should tell her how you feel. Before it's too late. Because I have a feeling Craig kind of views Susan in the same light as you do…" She murmured, clutching my hand and looking at me intently.

I knew she was right.

A small part of mind felt like laughing at Ella for thinking that I should tell Susan, but I knew she only said the truth.

_I couldn't keep acting like this…_

"I know. It's just; Susan and I have a really close and comfortable friendship. And I don't want to ruin it by telling her how I feel. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she stops being my friend? I don't want to lose her like that." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You wanna know something…" Ella trailed off with a small smirk.

"I was once in a position like you. Has anyone ever told you the story of me and Edmund? The actual story of how we came to be together?"

I shook my head.

I only knew the briefest of details and I was so used to seeing them together in love that I never really asked or found out.

"Well, Edmund and I hated each other to begin with, when I first came to Narnia. Like…we really loathed each other. It was to the point he wished I never entered Narnia and his life and I wished Jadis killed him and he died with the guilt that he betrayed Narnia. That was how much we despised each other."

My mouth literally plummeted to the floor as I soaked in this new information.

_Edmund and Ella?_

_Used to hate each other?_

_Whoa._

Sure, they did have their marital tiffs, but I always thought they loved each other to death from the start.

"Ya, unbelievable right? Anyway, well long story short, some funky-dunky stuff happened and we slowly became friends. And…we were pretty close friends. Almost like you and Susan. That is until Sonia, one of Edmund's friends and admirers, stepped into the picture. She kept getting close to him and I knew I was starting to fall in love with Edmund because of how jealous I got of Sonia, but I never told Edmund because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Sounds familiar?" She smirked.

I looked down sheepishly which made her chuckle.

"Anyway…Peter knocked some sense into me and told me to tell Edmund my feelings. It was during a Ball and I went looking for Edmund, only to find him and Sonia locking lips on the balcony."

I couldn't contain a gasp by this point.

The thought of Edmund with another woman was always impossible in my head.

"No no. Don't worry. It's not what it sounds like. He wasn't kissing her willingly. Well, it's complicated and a story for another day. Main point is, it was rather late that I decided to admit my feelings to Edmund, all because of my silly worry of ruining our friendship. All I'm saying is don't be like me and worry about that and not tell Susan you love her." Ella murmured.

"But…ultimately, you and Edmund did get together." I said off with an arched eyebrow.

"True. But…it wasn't easy. There were some huge obstacles along the way. The biggest being my death and all…" She trailed off and I could tell she didn't really want to remember all that stuff.

"Hey, in the end, you got your happily ever after, didn't you?" I smiled, trying to divert from that matter.

Ella smiled and nodded, looking down at her wedding ring, reading the words beautifully inscribed _Always and Forever._

I too admired her wedding ring and the image of me slipping one on Susan's finger popped up, but I quickly shook it away.

_Whoa, slow down there._

_She doesn't even know you love with her._

_It's too fast to be thinking about marriage._

But that didn't mean I couldn't dream…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey. Sorry for not updating sooner! Christmas is coming soon and have been a little busy. **

**Anyway...in order to make up for that, I will be uploading another chapter later today itslef. I'm currently working on it.**

**As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)**


	5. The Tour

**A/N: Like I promised!**

**Anyway...I MADE A POSTER OF SUSAN AND CASPIAN! **

**PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! (link on my profile)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Tour<strong>

Susan's POV

"This is the town circle where our messenger normally gathers the people to make some important announcement." I said as we entered the town circle.

There were little children playing around the huge fountain in the middle of the town circle. The cobbled stone ground was slightly damp from the morning shower but I was happy that it stopped raining for me to take Craig on the tour.

_Craig really was an amazing person._

He was very noble and sweet, but not boring in any way. We conversed easily and comfortably and he had a great sense of humor. He also threw compliments every now and then which made me blush madly. I was used to receiving compliments from all sorts of men about my looks or personality, but I never reacted such a way before.

_Craig was different._

_There was just something about him that was…special._

"Queen Susan!"

I looked down to see a little girl tug at my dress. She was only around four and I remembered her as the baker's daughter, Heather. She was a very sweet girl who grew accustomed to me after I visited the bakery a few times.

"Heather! How are you, sweetheart?" I smiled as I bent down lower to look at her. She was clutching onto a rag-doll and her other hand was holding my dress.

"Mommy got me a new doll!" She exclaimed, holding up her rag-doll.

"Heather!"

Before I could reply the little girl, Heather's mother, Cathy, ran up to us and grabbed Heather's hand.

"What did I tell you about running off like that? Queen Susan!" She bowed immediately when she saw me.

"Cathy! Nice to see you."

"All the same, Your Majesty. Forgive me for Heather's behavior." Cathy sheepishly spoke.

"It's alright. Heather is a darling, there's nothing to forgive." I chuckled, smiling down at Heather.

"Oh, thank you, Your Highness. But you must pardon me, for I have to be heading somewhere. It was a pleasure seeing you today though." Cathy grinned as she huffed and I could see she did look like she was in a hurry.

"Same to you. Take care Cathy. Goodbye Heather!" I waved at the small girl.

"Bye Queen Susan!" Heather waved as she walked away with her mother.

"You seem to be pretty good with children." Craig murmured in my ear.

"Well, growing up I always took care of Lucy and Edmund. And I adore children. I've always wanted to be a mother." I smiled as I watched the children running around the fountain.

"You'd be an amazing mother, no doubt about that."

I turned to Craig who had his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled at me warmly. The sun shone behind him and made his dark brown hair glow slightly. I felt my stomach give little flip-flops and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking into those olive-green eyes.

"So, what more is there to this beautiful city?" He beamed, looking around.

"Oh, actually, there is one more place. My favorite."

I walked forward and I could feel Craig trailing close behind. I could feel the warmth from his body seep into my back and it made me feel strangely comfortable.

We walked through the town in silence, watching the civilians go about their daily tasks. They would all bow to me in passing and I would simply smile back.

I was still not used to people bowing to me even though I experienced it for years now.

We walked up a gentle hill which was tall but not hard to climb. The whole way, Craig didn't utter a word or complain. Every time I glanced at him, he was always looking at me with a soft smile on his face, which never failed to set my heart racing.

_Wow, I have it for him bad…_

I kept pushing those type of thoughts aside. It was crazy that I was feeling this way after I met him only 2 days ago.

But still, Craig was a great guy in the short time I've known him so far.

_He just seemed so…genuine._

"We're here." I breathed as we reached the top of the hill. A smile made its way to my face as I gazed out at the breathtaking view of the sea ahead of me. The peak was a beautiful meadow of yellow daisies which overlooked the Eastern Sea. The waters were sparkling under the sun and it looked like a smooth velvet blue sheet covered with stars. I sighed as I walked to the edge of the peak and watched the horizon.

"Beautiful." I heard Craig murmur from behind me.

"It is." I breathed with a small smile.

"I was not just talking about the view."

I turned to him and he was smiling at me, a twinkle in those olive eyes which nearly made my knees go weak.

_I don't think I've ever been this smitten with a man before…_

_Wait._

_Was that it?_

_Could I possibly have such strong feelings for him when I barely know him?_

_Maybe it's love at first sight._

_Whoa…_

_Love?_

"You really are the most beautiful woman in Narnia. Or in anywhere to be exact." He chuckled, stepping closer to me.

_No man had ever been so forward or casual with me, and that was something which attracted me more to Craig._

_He was not intimidated or caught off by my status of title._

_He didn't see me as Queen Susan the Gentle._

_He saw me as Susan._

After some time, his gaze was too much for me and I had to look down, feeling my cheeks heat up.

I heard him sigh and looked up to see him plop down on the daisies beside me, facing the ocean. He looked up at me and patted the ground beside me. Awkwardly, I lifted my dress slightly and sat down, my knees bent to my side.

"So, Craig, tell me more about yourself." I spoke, not wanting there to be an awkward silence.

"What would you like to know?"

"Um, for starters, why didn't you ever live with your father?" I murmured, hoping I was not being too personal too soon as I noticed him stiffen slightly.

"Oh, well Camilla and I never really had a…pleasant relationship with my father. When we were small kids, my mother caught him having an affair with a lady of the court and she took me and Camilla and moved out. The three of us were so enraged by my father and my mother swore she would never see him again, or let him anywhere near us. She was not very educated and so she never really had a job. We used to live on the streets after we moved out of the palace. For reputation sake, my father tried to help but my mother always rejected him. A few years later, she…passed away." He whispered.

I reached out and held his hand, which was slightly calloused but still warm.

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

_I always thought Lord Bennett was a good man._

_Poor Craig, his childhood was so rough…_

"Anyway…I had to take care of Camilla and myself and I got a small job as an assistant in a medicine shop. With the money, I could buy a small cottage in the outskirts of Galma. I worked in that shop for a while until the shopkeeper, my boss, was really ill. He never had any family of his own and so passed the shop down to me. Once Camilla was old enough, she helped me run the shop as well, and we turned it into our business. And, we've been surviving like that ever since. By ourselves."

"But…didn't your father ever…"

"Once my mother humiliated him so much, he never really bothered about us. He never saw us, and never helped us. He would just tell people my mother left him for another man. He spread nasty rumors about her. And so for a long time, people would call us children of a moral-depraved woman and an innocent, cheated man. They would even stone our cottage. And we couldn't raise enough money to repair it." He mumbled.

"Why didn't you bring Camilla along for the Ball?" I asked.

We sent out invitations for any civilian of the palace of Galma to come. Since Lord Bennett passed away, Caspian allowed any of his relatives to come, even if they didn't stay with Lord Bennett.

"Someone has to run the medicine shop while I'm gone. I only came because the castle counsel said someone had to represent Lord Bennett there. I actually didn't want to leave Camilla alone, in a broken cottage, in the outskirts of the city." Craig murmured.

"She's the only family I have left. I can't lose her as well." He whispered after a moment.

Tears were filling his eyes but he kept blinking them back, and I could tell a sob was pushing through his chest, though he managed to contain it.

I squeezed his hand, feeling so bad for him.

_He was a good man._

_He didn't deserve to go through all this and live a life of misery._

_Neither did his sister._

Before I could even think twice, the words left my mouth.

"Come live with us."

Craig turned to me with a puzzled look and I gave a small smile.

"You and your sister can stay with us in the castle. It's not right for you and Camilla to live by yourselves and struggle like that. You should escape from all that negativity and come live in the castle with us."

"But, I wouldn't want to impose or…"

"No no. It's alright. We have more than enough guest bedrooms and we really wouldn't mind." I smiled.

_Please say yes._

I didn't really understand why, but I wanted Craig to be close to me.

_I didn't want him to return to Galma._

"I really appreciate the offer, Susan, but I don't want Camilla and me to simply live off you and the other Royals. They may not even approve." Craig murmured, shaking his head slightly.

"Listen, if you want to stand on your own two feet, then you can find a job in Narnia or the castle itself. And until then, you can stay with us. I know my siblings and Caspian and Ella will be okay with it. They like you. And they will be more than happy to have you live with us. You're a friend, Craig. A dear friend. And I don't want my friend to live through turmoil anymore."

I was looking deep into those olive eyes and I could see so much mystery and depth in them, I could have got lost in them if he hadn't blinked.

"Thank you Susan. You have no idea how much this will mean to Camilla. And to me." He whispered, cupping my cheek.

I loved the feel of his hand on my face and I wanted him to never let go but alas, he sighed and got up, offering me his hand.

We walked back to the castle, hand in hand, and I was bubbling with excitement that Craig and Camilla were coming to live with us in the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oohh don't you just love 'love-triangles'?**

**lol...anyway...DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY SUSPIAN POSTER! :):)**


	6. Meeting Camilla

**A/N: Hey guys. **

**Just to let you know, there are pics of Camilla and Craig uploaded on my profile. **

**Check them out. And you can check out my posters, videos and trailers! Please see them and somment on them! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Meeting Camilla<strong>

Caspian's POV

It had been a week since Susan announced that Craig was going to stay with us in the castle even longer. Ever since then, preparations for Craig's sister, Camilla, were made and today she was arriving in Narnia with all her stuff.

I was not pleased at all with the decision for Craig to stay. That just meant he could be close to Susan, and they could spend more time with each other.

That whole week, I was trying hard to tell Susan my feelings. But everytime I thought I was ready and I would approach her, I would get cold feet and back away.

_That was me._

_The coward._

_But Ella was right._

_I had to tell her my feelings soon, or it would be too late._

Another reason I never managed to confess to her was because she was always with Craig.

She seemed to have forgotten all about me and suddenly Craig became her new best friend.

It was getting really frustrating and I wanted nothing more than to just wring that idiot's neck.

Currently, we were waiting in the Great Hall for Camilla's arrival. Craig and Susan had gone to the docks to pick up Camilla, _together._

_Ugh._

_They did everything together._

Finally, the doors opened and a young lady walked in.

She had caramel skin and long, black hair. She was rather slender and she glided with grace down the aisle toward us. Her eyes were so dark they looked pitch black. She had gentle features, but there was a peculiar twinkle in her eyes.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Lorenzo staring at Camilla with a far-off look and his mouth was slightly open. He looked like he was looking at some golden statue.

Then again, Camilla was really pretty and I could tell Lorenzo was thinking just that.

"Camilla! How nice to finally meet you!" Lucy beamed.

"It is an honor to meet you too, Your Majesties." She murmured, bowing slightly.

"Please. You are Craig's sister and thus a friend. Do call us by our names." Peter chuckled.

Camilla smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you."

She seemed like a really sweet young lady. I knew she would be a nice friend and I was fine with her staying.

I still wasn't fine with Craig though.

_If only they weren't related._

"Perhaps we should properly introduce ourselves before you start calling us by our names." Susan murmured.

"Well, I'm Lucy. The youngest, sadly." Lucy sighed jokingly before smiling and hugging Camilla.

I smiled at Lucy's friendliness and forwardness, but I noticed Camilla tense up a bit and she seemed a little lost as to what Lucy was doing. Lucy noticed this and slowly pulled away, but nonetheless kept beaming.

"I'm Edmund. Second youngest and second most good-looking of all the Royals." Edmund smirked, bowing slightly.

"Second?" Camilla's eyebrow arched.

"First being my wife of course."

Ella blushed deeply and smiled at Camilla warmly.

"I'm Ella. The unlucky one who got married to the dolt."

Edmund gasped while we all laughed.

I notice Camilla look a little perplexed and disappointed at Ella though she quickly covered up with a smile.

_Hmm…strange._

"I'm Peter. The most eligible bachelor in Narnia." Peter winked as he lowered his head slightly.

"And I'm Caspian. Sorry, no special title like the rest." I murmured as I bowed slightly too.

"You can be Caspian, The Boring then." Ella giggled.

Again, I saw Camilla look displeased at Ella before turning back to me and smiling, bowing slightly.

"Well, you've already met me. Why don't I show you to your room and you can rest. You look really tired." Susan spoke as she guided Camilla out of the Great Hall.

"She seems like a really sweet girl." Lucy cooed once Susan and Camilla were gone.

"Thank you, Lucy. Yes, I am really proud of her. But if you excuse me, I'm going to see Camilla and check if she's fine." Craig mumbled before walking away.

There was no doubt that Camilla was a nice girl, but I was still confused by the looks she gave Ella. It was almost disappointed and disapproving. And she only looked at Ella that way when she insulted Edmund and me.

Of course, we all knew it was part of Ella's nature to joke around and we knew she never meant anything bad or hurtful. But maybe it came off as rude to Camilla. Though it was very obvious in Ella's tone that she was just joking. Either way, Camilla seemed like a well-disciplined and respectful young lady and I was fine with her staying.

Craig, on the other hand…not so much…actually not at all.

* * *

><p><span>Lorenzo's POV<span>

Camilla was officially the most beautiful lady I had ever laid eyes upon. She was like an angel and I couldn't tear my gaze away from her gentle face.

The minute Susan took her away, I wanted to follow them and talk to Camilla. But once Craig followed them, I decided to wait for a while.

It was nearing dinner time and I volunteered to call Camilla down. I was getting butterflies in my stomach as I walked to her room.

_Wow, since when am I ever nervous?_

Once I reached her door, I was about to knock when it opened and Craig stepped out.

"Oh. Lorenzo. I didn't see you there. How long were you standing here?" Craig chuckled, though I noticed he looked a tiny bit worried.

"I just arrived. It's almost time for dinner and I was going to call Camilla down." I replied.

Craig was about to respond when Susan called out to him from the end of the hallway. He immediately went to her and I quickly stepped into Camilla's room.

She was sitting on the bed and her head was lowered. The minute she saw me, she looked away and wiped her eyes, though I already saw they had tears in them.

"Camilla?" I asked, a little worried.

_Why was she crying?_

_Wait, wasn't Craig just in here…_

"Oh. I'm sorry…" She trailed off, staring at me unsure for a while.

I remembered that I never really introduced myself in the Great Hall.

"Oh. I'm Lorenzo. Caspian's best friend." I smiled, bowing slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you then, Sir." She gave a watery smile and bowed slightly.

"Please. If you can call the Royals by their names, you can call me by my first name as well." I smiled.

I caught a glimpse of some red mark on her arm but she quickly pushed her sleeve down even further before I could get a good look at it.

"Um, I just came to inform you that dinner time is soon and you can sit with us and eat." I quickly covered up.

"Oh. T-Thank you. I'll be down shortly." She smiled a beautiful smile before looking down.

"Uh, w-would you like me to accompany you down? It's your first day in the castle and you might get lost." I hesitantly asked.

Camilla looked at me shocked for a while before slowly nodding.

"That would be nice."

I held out my arm and she hesitantly placed her hand on it before we walked down to the Dining Hall.

Once we entered, Camilla immediately let go of my arm and I turned to find her staring at Craig nervously as she walked to the table and quietly sat beside him.

Throughout the dinner, she kept really quiet and never spoke until someone asked her something. She also kept glancing at Craig every now and then nervously, though she did it very discreetly so no one noticed.

_Strange…_

_Something's definitely up with Camilla and Craig. _

_Or maybe it's just me…_

Either way, at the moment I decided to just let it go and focus on becoming good friends with Camilla, and hopefully more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews please? ;)**


	7. Smitten and a Council Post

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am so sorry for the long delay. Been a little busy with christmas and new year and all. Anyway, this is the next chap. I will be posting at least (hopefully) once a week now, but school is starting so no guarantee that I can be very frequent.**

**I hope you enjoy this chap though...**

* * *

><p><strong>A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA-READER MADDIE TESS. <strong>

**SHE IS SO AWESOME, YOU SHOULD REALLY CHECK OUT HER PROFILE AND STORIES.**

**THANK YOU MADDIE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Smitten and A Council Post<strong>

Lorenzo's POV

It had been a month since Camilla and Craig moved in. But it didn't seem that long. It seemed like it was just yesterday when I first laid eyes on the angel. Time flew by so fast that I didn't even realize it. Craig was adjusting really well to things in the castle and I could see he was getting close**r** to Susan.

_Camilla, on the other hand…  
><em>

We rarely saw her, only during meal times or gatherings. She was always stuck in her room and at times in the gardens. She never spoke to anyone or socialised withanybody much. Craig mentioned she was very shy and if she ever did meet anybody, it was only ever him. I tried to talk to her some times, but I always ended up making a fool of myself.

_It was so weird.  
><em>

_Normally, I was so confident and outgoing, but around Camilla I __turned into an idiot. **  
><strong>_

I was currently in the library, reading through a few heritage books when I heard the door open and close. I was seated behind a few shelves so I was hidden from view but I could still peep through the rows of books. I saw a cloaked figure move around the isles and come closer to me. I stood up and approached it slowly from behind. The figure was short and slender so it had to be a woman.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she whipped around, almost knocking me over in the process. I grabbed her waist to steady her and found myself looking into two big brown eyes.

"Camilla."

She looked pretty taken aback and her hands were on my chest. They were so warm I was so tempted to take them in my own by I knew that would be too weird. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and I realized I was still holding her by her petite waist. I immediately let go and she took a few steps back.

There was an awkward lapse before I thought about breaking the silence.

"So, why were you sneaking around like that? If you're practicing ninja techniques, I could help you?"

I mentally punched myself in the gut for saying such a stupid thing.

_Ninja techniques?  
><em>

"Uh..n-no. I was just…looking for…a book. To read." She stuttered.

Her answer was obviously false but I decided to let it slip.

"Oh. Well then may I suggest some history books? They are very interesting. My favourite is Narnia: A Golden Age. It's all about my friends**, **the Kings and Queens of Old. Of course, they aren't old now. They're around my age. But they're still Kings and Queens of course. Just…not…old."

I averted my gaze to the ground and my hand was itching to slap my forehead. I was babbling like a buffoon and she probably thought I was one.

Suddenly, the most beautiful sound floated through my ears. I looked up to see Camilla giggling quietly, her hand over her mouth as she looked to the ground a well.

_Either she thinks I'm funny or I'm an idiot.  
><em>

"Yes..well…I will be sure to check out that book. But for now…I think I shall go down to the kitchen. I am famished."

She turned and was about to leave but she turned to face me again.

"It was nice talking to you, Lorenzo."

I felt my heart soar as she spoke those words and then walked out.

_It's official.  
><em>

_I'm smitten with this girl.  
><em>

_The only thing was…how am I going to get her to like me back?  
><em>

I thought and thought and thought when the brilliant plan flashed in my head.

I knew just the right person to help me.

* * *

><p><span>Caspian's POV<span>

I seethed as I watched Craig and Susan chat animatedly opposite me. It was dinner time and everyone at the table seemed to be happy, except me.

Lucy and Trumpkin were laughing over some joke while Peter and Lorenzo were discussing some army matters. Edmund and Ella were whispering intimately to each other with their hands firmly clasped, and Camilla was reading a book as she ate her food. _**  
><strong>_

I still couldn't stand Craig at all. Everything about him irked me. His constant smiling, his witty jokes, his calm demeanour. Everyone seemed to admire these traits about him, but I loathed them.

_Mainly because they seemed to attract Susan a lot.  
><em>

"So Craig, how are things going for you so far?" Peter asked casually after some time.

"Splendid. Now with the new post on the council…"

My head snapped up as he said this and I interrupted him.

"Wait…post? On the council?"

He smiled rather sheepishly and turned to Susan who blushed and wore a sheepish expression as well.

"Right. I forgot to mention that since Sir Richard has retired, Craig will be replacing him in the council."

My jaw dropped and I turned to Peter. He seemed rather surprised as well.

"I hope it's alright."

After overcoming the initial shock, I wanted to jump up and yell **'**HELL NO**'**, but Peter spoke first.

"Actually, it would be splendid if you joined our council, Craig. Of course it's fine."

I gawked at him and turned back to Craig who was smiling appreciatively at Peter.

_Does he have to smile all the freaking time?  
><em>

"Um Susan, why wasn't I or Peter consulted about this. A post in the council is no small matter." I firmly said.

"Well, I thought the two of you would be fine with it. Peter's seems alright with the idea. Lucy, Ella and Edmund already agreed..."

"You consulted them before me? Susan, you know I am the head of the council, you should…"

'Excuse me, King Caspian. But as I remember it, Susan is Queen as well. That means she has an equal say in the matter just as much as you do."

I glared at Craig as he looked blankly at me, though I could see a glimmer of challenge cross his eyes.

"Yes, I am not saying she doesn't have an equal say…"

"You're saying you just don't agree with me?"

I turned to Susan and she held a hurt look on her face, almost betrayed as well.

_Great, I'm trapped.  
><em>

Everyone was still looking at me. They all seemed to think it was a good idea.

"No, I'm just pointing out that you should have consulted me before making a decision like that." I murmured finally to Susan.

"Right. I shall keep that in mind next time." Susan replied with a curt edge in her tone.

There was a heavy silence at the table before Lucy broke it with a joke.

As everyone went back to normal, I looked down at my plate and sighed.

Never had Susan looked at me so disappointed and detached before. She was standing up for Craig and was willing to go against me for him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand over mind and I turned to find Ella leaning over towards me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly but I knew she was not buying it. She still looked a little worriedly at me but decided to let it go and turned back to Edmund.

I turned to the front again but caught a glimpse of Camilla looking at me. She immediately turned away but I could tell she had just seen the little exchange between Ella and I.**  
><strong>

And for some strange reason, she seemed a little pleased…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, so sorry for the delay. But I do hope all of you can REVIEW!**

**Here's a little competition...**

** Let's see who can guess who Lorenzo is going to get help from. The person who reviews the correct answer will be mentioned on the next chap, in fact the chap will be dedicated to that person.**

**So, give your guess in a review! :)**


	8. Respect

**A/N: HELLOOOO! So so so sorry it took me some time but school has officially started and it's already so busy. :/**

**Anyway, here's the next chap! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA-READER AND FRIEND, <strong>

**MADDIE TESS! **

**:):):)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Respect<strong>

Ella's POV

I was sitting by the fireplace in the empty library with a book in my lap as I was curled up in a huge armchair. It was nearly dusk, and dinner didn't start for another hour or two.

Edmund had a meeting with Peter and Craig. Lucy had a training session, Caspian was out riding and Susan was dealing with some city issues. Everyone else in the castle was busy so I thought I would occupy myself with a good book.

As I flipped the page, I heard the sounds of footsteps and looked up, but saw nobody. Thinking that I was just hearing things, I went back to my book but again I heard the footsteps. I peered around the library but there was still no one in sight. I sighed and went back to my book when the damn sounds came again.

With a frustrated grunt, I shut my book and was about to get up when a hand clamped over my mouth. I screamed as I jumped out of the armchair and tried to pry the hand away. It was warm and pale and…

_Wait…_

_Only one person I knew had that type of pale, warm hands._

I stopped struggling and the hand slowly pulled back as I heard chuckling from behind me. I whipped around to find Edmund clutching his stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

"EDMUND!"

I was practically shaking with rage as I watched him laugh his head off.

"I'm s-sorry Ella. B-But your face…oh my, the way y-you screamed!"

I seethed and my jaw clenched as his laughter slowly died down and he wiped away some tears.

"You done?" I asked sarcastically, tapping my foot in annoyance with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yes yes I'm done." He sighed as he finally righted himself and stood straight, still with a small smile on his face.

"Good."

Before he could react, I lunged at him, punching him in the chest and any part of him I could reach.

"Do…you…know…how…scared…I…was!" I yelled, hitting him with each word.

He tried to grab my arms but it was to no avail as I was trained in fighting pretty well and I was able to continue kicking and punching him, strangling him every once in a while as well.

"Ella! Ella sweetheart I'm sorry! Come on Ella bear please I'm sorry!"

_Oh no, he can't just get away with that by calling me cute names._

"What type of husband scares his own wife?"

"Ella baby, I was just playing around…"

I was just about to punch him in the head when I heard a gasp.

"Oh my!"

I immediately released my husband and turned to find Camilla standing a few feet away, a hand over her mouth as she looked at us with worry, fright and concern.

"Camilla! When did you get here?" I breathlessly asked, my chest heaving in exhaustion.

"Just a few seconds back. King Edmund, are you alright?"

She glanced worriedly at Edmund who was clutching his left side slightly where I had kicked him hard.

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been that violent._

_But it was his entire fault to begin with!_

_I thought he was a kidnapper!_

"I'm fine." He finally breathed, smiling slightly.

"Okay. I just came to tell you Queen Ella that Queen Susan was looking for you. She's in her room."

"I'll be right there." I spoke to Camilla before turning back to Edmund.

He looked at me hopefully with a small, adorable pout and I gave him a small smile as I walked slowly towards him. I reached up on my tip-toes and my lips ghosted over his but as they nearly touched, I quickly pressed them to his cheek and stepped back. His eyes were closed and he had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Wasn't the abuse punishment enough?" He whined.

"Nope." I smirked and replied, popping the 'p'.

I winked at his frowning face and nodded politely at Camilla before making my way out of the library to Susan's room.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

As Ella winked at me before walking out, a small smile tugged at my lips.

_Damn, my wife is beautiful._

_If only the stubborn girl would kiss me…_

"King Edmund, are you sure you're okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to Camilla. I had forgotten that she was still there and was currently eyeing me with concern.

"Really, I'm fine." I chuckled.

_Though I _was_ still a little sore from Ella's blows and kicks…_

"Alright. Queen Ella sure has quite a temper." She softly spoke with a humorless laugh in an attempt to joke.

"Oh you saw that? Yes, Ella sure is a spitfire." I replied, smiling as I thought about my feisty but amazing wife.

"Yes, but still, it does not give her a right to abuse her husband like that."

My smile slowly faded away as I caught onto a curt and almost angry edge in her tone.

"Abuse? No, we were just playing around…"

"She did physically hurt you, correct?"

"Well, yes…but…"

"And it was done against your will, am I not wrong?"

"Sort of, but…"

"Well then as I understand it, that was abuse."

I frowned at her tone, which was rather displeased and disappointed.

"Forgive me, King Edmund. I mean no disrespect to your wife at all. It's just that, where I come from, women are supposed to pay their utmost respects to their husbands or any man in fact. It is known that a wife should be respectful and dutiful to her husband. She should be disciplined and should not do or say anything which would displease her spouse. And whatever behavior Queen Ella just portrayed is completely unacceptable."

My jaw nearly dropped as Camilla finished her little speech.

_Those were the social principles of where Camilla and Craig came from?_

_I never knew Galma practiced such discrepancies._

"I understand that, Camilla. But I assure you, Ella is a very respectful and dutiful wife, and I don't know about where you come from, but over here we accept Ella for her flaws and shortcomings, one of them being her temper. But I love my wife and wouldn't want her anyother way."

I didn't really like how Camilla was accusing Ella of being a disrespectful wife.

_Not everyone was perfect._

"King Edmund, again, I mean no disrespect to you or Queen Ella. I just feel as your wife she should care for you, instead of harm you. But then again, I have no say in how your marriage should operate. I was just making an observation and statement. Well, I should be going now."

As Camilla walked out of the room, I looked down to the ground and thought about what she had told me.

_Was what all Camilla was saying…_

_Was it true?_

_Was Ella really that disrespectful?_

_I mean, I love her with all my heart but that didn't mean I enjoyed her arguments and tantrums._

_But every couple fought, right?_

_Still, our marriage would be a little better without all the screaming and hitting._

_But that would mean changing Ella._

_And I wouldn't change my Ella for anything in the world._

I was so confused with Ella and Camilla, but I decided to just forget about everything and let things be.

_Ella was a perfectly respectful and loving wife…_

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know this chap is really short but it's necessary kay?**

**Also, the competition is still on. Some of your guesses are rather smart and some are right but the answer will only be revealed in the next chap. Until then, please continue to send in your guesses!**

**WHO WILL LORENZO SEEK HELP FROM TO WOO CAMILLA?**

**The reviewer(s) with the correct answer will have the next chapter dedicated to them. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :):):)**


	9. Seeds of Doubt

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews in the last chap. All of you guessed well and this chap is dedicated to Willow Prince who almost/kinda got the answer right. **

**Anyway...read on! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU MADDIE TESS!<strong>

**THE BEST BETA READER EVER!**

** LOVE YOU! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Seeds of Doubt<strong>

Lorenzo's POV

"Ok. You can do this" I murmured to myself as I nervously stood outside the library doors.

I took in a deep breath and nodded to myself in reassurance before pushing open the great oak doors. The library was fairly empty and it was so quiet I could have heard a pin drop. I scanned the gigantic room in search of the one person I was so desperate to talk to.

I finally spotted the person in question and a faint but anxious smile made its way to my face. I walked up to the shelf where the figure was standing and reading a book.

I cleared my throat as I stood behind her, causing her to turn around in surprise.

"Hey Ella."

Ella's surprise died down once she saw me and she let out a small laugh before frowning immediately.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me, you oaf?"

I I had to suppress my laughter at her annoyed face. Ella was really funny when she was annoyed, though I would never let her know that, for that would mean my head would end up on the ground.

"Right. And you know no matter how many times you tell me, nothing's going to change. Anyway…um…I wanted to talk to you." I mumbled, the nervousness building up inside again.

"Shoot." She simply answered, walking towards a lounge chair and sitting down in it. She motioned for me to sit on the sofa next to her.

"Right. Um, well, I have an…Um. I guess I…well what I'm trying to say is…"

Noticing the confused and slightly worried expression on Ella's face, I swallowed whatever fear I had, took in a deep breath and opened my mouth again.

"I think I'm in love with Camilla."

My voice was barely louder than a whisper and it came out so rushed that I was unsure as to whether she caught it, but of course…

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

"Shhhh!" I exclaimed in a whisper as I noticed a few heads turn towards our direction.

"Sorry. Oh my. Oh I just knew it. The way you look at her. Oh Lorenzo…"

"Yes but Ella, please, you cannot tell anyone about this. Not even Edmund. Please Ella, could you please keep this just between us?" I pleaded, putting on my best puppy-dog face.

"Relax. I can keep a secret. Trust me." She smiled softly, though I could catch a glimpse in her eyes that I didn't recognise.

"I do. But anyway, there's a problem. I don't know if Camilla feels the same way. So I was wondering if you could help me?"

Ella beamed from ear to ear and took my hand.

"My friend, you have come to the right person. I am the Queen of matchmaking and I assure you, when I'm done you will be thanking me at your wedding to Camilla."

I flushed deeply at the thought of me and Camilla getting married, but I really did like the sound of that and I knew I would be ecstatic if it actually happened.

"Thank you so much Ella. Man, Edmund is so lucky to have you." I exclaimed, jumping up to hug Ella.

"I know. I don't ever let him forget that."

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

As I laid on my bed and read through some treaties, I heard the door open and looked up to see Ella walking in with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Someone seems happy." I commented as she sat next to me, still in a weird sort of daze.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." She quickly covered up as she snapped out of her trance.

"Seriously, what happened?" I nudged her playfully and automatically smiled as she looked down with an adorable face.

"Nothing. Really."

I knew she was hiding something but before I could question her further, there was a knock at the door.

"Camilla. Come in." I smiled warmly at her as she shyly walked into the room. I turned and noticed Ella watching Camilla rather closely.

_Strange._

"King Edmund, King Peter has requested your presence in the throne room."

I nodded and gathered all the treaty papers before planting a kiss on Ella's cheek and walking out of the room with Camilla.

"Queen Ella seems rather happy." Camilla commented as we walked down the empty hallways towards the throne room.

"Indeed. She does." I replied, skimming through the papers again.

"I mean, it's no surprise. She seemed to be having a good time in the library with that man…"

I stopped in my tracks and stared at Camilla in confusion and shock.

"What?"

Camilla looked down sheepishly and walked back to me.

"Well, I was in the library earlier and I saw Queen Ella sitting with a man. They were laughing and chatting away happily."

"Who is this man?" I asked, my brain going into overdrive.

"Sorry, Kind Edmund, but the man's back was to me. Oh, well I did see…no. No I probably shouldn't say. I've already said too much." Camilla whispered the last line as she placed her hand slightly over her mouth and looked down shamefully.

"Camilla, tell me what you saw."

My mind was screaming all sorts of accusations at Ella but I refused to listen to any of them.

_No._

_My Ella would never…_

"Well, they were holding hands at one point and at another he even…he hugged her."

My heart did a strange and almost painful flip as I listened to Camilla.

"Anything else?"

Camilla seemed to be in thought for a moment and I silently prayed she would just laugh and say she was joking.

"Well, I could hear parts of their conversation. But all I remember was that the man said something to Ella along the lines of you being lucky to have her."

Again, my heart twisted painfully.

_This did not sound good._

_But my Ella…_

_No._

_She would never do that to me._

_I know her, and she isn't like that. _

_Maybe the man was just a friend._

_Yes, he was just a friend…_

_Who held her hand…_

_And hugged her._

"Forgive me Kind Edmund. I knew I shouldn't have told you but it sort of slipped out. I'm sure Queen Ella told you about the man. She always tells you everything."

I looked down as I recalled the look on Ella's face as she walked into the room and how she was so reluctant and secretive about telling me why she was so happy.

The look on my face must have given me away as I noticed Camilla flush deeply.

"Oh. She didn't. Well, I'm sure it was nothing." Camilla laughed it off and resumed walking towards the throne room.

As I joined her, my mind was racing with all information Camilla just told me.

_Who was this strange man who held Ella's hand and hugged her?_

_Why would he say I was lucky to have her?_

_That was almost like flirting…_

_Why did he make Ella so happy?_

_But most importantly…_

_Why was Ella acting so secretive?_

* * *

><p><span>Susan's POV<span>

I was sitting in the gardens, watching the stars shine brightly above me. It was a cool, crisp night and I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to make myself warmer.

_I should have brought a blanket…_

Suddenly, I felt something warm and soft plop onto my shoulders and looked up to find Craig wrapping a blanket around me as he sat beside me.

"Thanks." I whispered, clutching the fuzzy blanket closer to me.

"No problem. Though I am curious as to why you are out here in the middle of the night in the cold."

I blushed as Craig gazed at me intently and looked down bashfully.

"Oh I just felt like…watching the stars."

_What a lame answer…_

"Interesting. Star-gazing is one of my hobbies too."

I turned to Craig who was smiling at me warmly. His smile sent a strange but nice tingle throughout my body.

"I'm sorry about Caspian's outburst at dinner yesterday." I murmured.

_Whoa._

_What a strange topic to bring up…_

"Ah yes, well I'm alright but I just wasn't fine with the way he spoke to you."

My brows furrowed in confusion and I turned to him again.

"I mean, he shouldn't have spoken to you so disrespectfully and condescendingly."

My brows shot up as Craig seemed to get rather worked up as he complained about Caspian.

"Well, it's alright because we always talk to each other like that. We're best friends."

"If I am not wrong, best friends are supposed to support you and raise your spirits, not look down on you and act superior."

I was more confused than ever. Craig seemed really enraged by Caspian and I had never seen him get so red in the face before.

Before I could respond, he had already stood up.

"Well, I do feel rather sleepy. I think I shall go to bed now. Keep the blanket."

With a wink and a smile, Craig turned and walked away.

Craig's words were repeatedly ringing in my head.

_Was it true?_

_Was Caspian really not acting how a best friend should? _

_It did make sense._

_He was a little rude yesterday._

_But I've known him for so long, this was just normal._

_Or was it just normal to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how many of you guessed it was Ella? Haha well now the action/drama is going to start so please stay tuned.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The more reviews, the faster the next chap. ;)**


	10. Personal Business and An Announcement

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's a speedy upload for you wonderful readers.**

**THANKS MADDIE TESS FOR BEING A GREAT BETA-READER! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Personal Business and An Announcement<strong>

Lorenzo's POV

"The blue."

"Good choice."

"No the red."

"Also good."

"Wait, no the blue."

"The blue it is then."

"But I also like the red."

"JUST CHOOSE ONE!"

I winced at the harshness in Ella's voice. She was practically fuming as she held up two silk-suits.

"Lorenzo, the Ball is tomorrow night. Choose a suit or, so help me, you will go in a puffy-pink dress and I will make sure there is glitter."

"Ok ok. The blue one." I quickly answered, knowing Ella was serious about the pink dress.

"Confirmed?"

"Yes."

She nodded in satisfaction and kept the blue suit on the bed before putting the red suit back in the box.

"If that's all, I would like to go back to bed." I sighed, rubbing my eyes for the hundredth time.

_Did she have to do this at 3 am in the morning?_

"No you idiot. We still have shoes." Ella grinned as she took out a pair of shiny black leather shows from the huge box.

"What! No, I want to go back to bed. We'll continue this tomorrow morning."

I tried to push Ella out of my room but she was quite strong and she shoved me off and returned to the big box on the bed.

"No. We have to do this now. Don't you get it? I can't help you in the day when everyone is awake. Weren't you the one who asked me to keep your little secret a secret?"

My mind was truly frenzied as I processed her words.

"What does this have to do with my secret?"

Ella smirked and a glimmer of mischievousness flashed in her eyes. She held up the pair of leather shoes in one hand and placed her other hand on her hip.

"These are no ordinary shoes. They're _dancing_ shoes."

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets at the word _dancing_.

"What? No. No way. Not happening. No." I firmly said, shaking my head as I attempted to push Ella out of the room.

"Come on Lorenzo. It's the perfect opportunity for you and Camilla to get closer. Just imagine you and her dancing to a slow romantic song." Ella murmured, looking off into the distance with a dreamy face.

"Really? All I see is me lying flat on my butt and everyone laughing at me. That is not a very pretty picture. Ella you know I am a complete buffoon when it comes to dancing." I whined.

"I know. Which is why I'm here to teach you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're telling me you're going to teach me how to dance at 3 am in the morning so that I can dance at the Ball tomorrow night with the girl I'm in love with?" I exclaimed in shock.

"You're welcome."

"You. Are. Mental."

I pushed her towards the door but she whipped around and glared at me.

"Look. I am sacrificing my precious sleep so that you can have your happily ever after with Camilla. I want to see you two together because I know you two are perfect for each other. At least I'm willing to put in some effort. Unlike you, you lazy git. So man-up and let me help you!"

I stared at Ella before me as she shook in rage. Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white and her eyes could have burnt a hole through me.

_How did poor Ed ever survive with her?_

"Okay." I gulped and responded softly.

"Good."

Suddenly all sign of rage disappeared and she beamed at me excitedly.

_She really freaks me out…_

Ella grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the middle of my bedroom.

"Ok. When you have your dance with Camilla, place your hands here." She ordered as she placed my hands on her waist and kept her own on my shoulders.

"Now, when she moves forward, you move backwards, like this." She stepped forward and I meant to step back but for some strange reason my foot stepped forward onto Ella's.

"OW! I said back you dolt!" She exclaimed as she hit me lightly on my shoulder.

"Sorry. I have poor coordination."

"Oh don't give me that excuse. I've seen you battle three soldiers with one sword and win. Come on. Try again."

It seemed like hours when we were finally done. My legs were aching and my whole body was sore. Not from the dancing, but from every time Ella hit me when I made a wrong move.

_I called it abuse, she called it tough love._

It was nearly dawn and finally Ella approved of my dancing.

"You are ready, grasshopper."

"Grasshopper?" I crinkled my brows in confusion.

"Sorry. 21st Century saying back in my world. Nevermind. What matters is that I have made a fine dancer of you." She winked before grabbing her cloak and running out of the room.

_Finally. Now I can sleep._

I turned to my window which let some sunlight pour in.

_For five minutes at least._

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

I yawned as I rolled over and groggily opened my eyes. I placed my arm over Ella to hug her but there was a problem…

She wasn't there.

I sat up and squinted in confusion.

_Where was Ella?_

Suddenly, the door opened and a cloaked figure quietly crept into the room before turning around to close the door silently. I got off the bed and grabbed my sword swiftly from the bedside table before unsheathing it. As the figure turned to face me, I pointed my sword at it.

"Aaaah! Edmund put that down!"

I immediately withdrew my sword as Ella stood there, holding her hand over her heart.

"Why were you trying to kill me?" She exclaimed, taking off her cloak and placing it on the bed.

"Why were you sneaking into our bedroom? Where were you?" I questioned as Camilla's words about her and that man in the library entered my head.

"I just had some business to attend to. Personal business." She curtly replied, not looking directly at me.

I could make out dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a bit messy.

"Personal business? What could be so personal you can't tell me?" I shouted as I walked up to her.

"I don't have to tell you everything you know." She snapped, glaring up at me.

"That doesn't mean you can keep secrets from me. I'm your husband!" I retorted.

Ella simply stood there fuming at me before shaking her head slightly and storming into the bathroom.

I let out a sigh of frustration and plopped onto the bed, rubbing a hand over my face. Thousand questions crossed my mind.

_Where was Ella all night?_

_Why was she acting so secretive?_

_What personal business?_

Something was definitely going on with Ella and I needed to find out what.

* * *

><p><span>Susan's POV<span>

I beamed as I looked around the throne room. Red and Silver streamers hung everywhere, two of Lucy's favorite colors. Everyone was enjoying themselves and Lucy was literally having a ball.

She looked beautiful in her deep maroon gown with her hair loose in soft curls. Sometimes I forgot how much Lucy had grown. She was still the baby of the family to all of us. And another birthday meant she was just getting older and more mature.

As I watched her chat merrily with Reepicheep, I noticed Ella and Lorenzo talking quietly with one another. Ella looked angry and Lorenzo looked nervous. Suddenly, Ella pushed Lorenzo forward, causing him to glare at her. He walked off into a crowd and Ella watched him closely. I saw Lorenzo walk up to Camilla and hold out his hand while he murmured smiled slightly and placed her hand in his. They walked over to the dance-floor and I smiled at how they shyly danced with each other. Ella was smiling too when Edmund bumped into her. They looked at each other for a moment before Ella turned back to watch Lorenzo and Edmund walked away to his group of friends.

_Strange._

_Edmund and Ella were always together._

_They must have had a huge fight._

_And who knew Lorenzo had a thing for Camilla?_

As I thought about all of this, I heard the sound of glass being tapped.

"Friends. Please can I have your attention. I have something to say."

I turned to find Craig standing on the platform of the thrones with a glass of wine in his hands and a spoon in the other. Everyone turned to him and the entire Great Hall fell silent as all eyes were on him.

_What is he doing?_

"Right. Well, many of you may not know me but I am Craig of Galma, a current resident in the castle and a friend to the Royal Family. I have been staying here for some time and made close relations with the Pevensies, a certain one in particular."

At this point, he looked directly at me and I could feel a deep blush forming in my cheeks.

"Susan, would you please come up here?"

Everyone turned to me as I looked at Craig in surprise. He smiled warmly at me as he motioned for me to go to him. Usually, I was never nervous in big crowds, but this time my palms became sweaty as I made my way to the front and stood beside Craig.

"Susan, you have been the kindest to me here and I have truly, never met a more wonderful woman that you. I know we haven't known each other for very long and we never really courted. But you have really captured my heart and I am madly in love with you, which is why I stand here before you and the whole of Narnia with one question: Susan, will you marry me?"

As Craig knelt on one knee and pulled out a huge diamond ring with sapphire stones at the side, it felt like my heart crashed out of my chest and the whole world froze. All I could see was his magnificent green eyes and dashing smile as he looked hopefully at me. I knew I always liked Craig but today confirmed it as I immersed myself into those gorgeous eyes.

_The butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him._

_How my heart speeds up when he smiles at me._

_The shivers I get when he touches me._

_I was in love with Craig._

"Yes."

The whole room burst into applause as Craig swooped me up into his arms and crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. This was my first kiss and it was to my betrothed. I couldn't believe I was actually engaged but I knew deep down in my heart, Craig was the one for me and I loved him with every fibre of my being.

* * *

><p><span>Caspian's POV<span>

_No._

_No. No. No. No._

_NO!_

_This can't be happening._

_Craig actually asked Susan to marry him…_

_AND SHE SAID YES!_

It felt like my whole world came crashing down as I watched them kiss each other on the platform. Beside me Peter leant over and whispered into my ear.

"Craig came to me yesterday and asked for my permission. Normally I wouldn't approve but Craig really is a good match for Susan. So of course I said yes." He exclaimed as he continued clapping.

_Damn you, Peter!_

"I think I need some fresh air." I murmured before pushing my way through the crowd towards the balcony.

Inside, the Great Hall was still in great pomp for the double celebration; Lucy's birthday and Craig and Susan's engagement.

_STUPID CRAIG_.

I really felt like digging a hole and disappearing forever.

What hurt more was how ecstatic Susan looked when he asked her. She really loved him and I would give anything to be in his shoes.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Ella looking at me sympathetically.

"Are you alright?" She murmured.

"What do you think?" I scowled and leant against the stone barrier as I looked up at the stars.

"Caspian, I know things may seem hopeless now, but still you have to have faith…"

"What's the point? He proposed to her Ella! They're engaged! They're going to get married!" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard me.

"Caspian, please, just calm…"

"NO!"

I shoved Ella out of my way and stomped back into the Great Hall. I grabbed two bottles of wine and dashed to my room, where I locked myself in and embarked on drowning myself in the pain, sorrow and alcohol.

_Susan and Craig were getting married._

_That was the bitter truth._

_But I could only blame myself._

_I was too late. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**This all had to happen. Trust me, the juicy parts of the story are still yet to come so please keep reading.**

**AND REVIEW! Reviews allow me to develop the story better so I really really appreciate them.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. What's in a Smile?

**A/N: Hey. I know it's been a long while but to make up for it im gonna be posting A LOT of chapters at one shot! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: What's in a Smile?<strong>

Ella's POV

As I watched Caspian dart out of the Grand Hall with two bottles of wine, I sighed in exasperation. Caspian was usually the sensible one, but now he was acting irrational and absurdly.

_But that's what love does to someone._

I knew I had to talk to him. Susan and Craig's engagement was a shock to everyone, but I knew Caspian would defiantly take it the worst. I felt so bad for him when I saw his face as Susan and Craig kissed. I could see the devastation clear on his face and I knew his whole world was crumbling inside. I didn't blame him for reacting that way when I tried to comfort him. I would have done the same if I were in his shoes. But I knew Caspian could not simply go on in life in despair and regret.

I had to help him, in any way possible.

As the celebrations went on, I made my way to Caspian's room only to find his door locked. I rapped on his door firmly.

"Caspian! It's me! Open up!"

No answer.

"Caspian, open the door."

Silence.

"Caspian, you open this door right now or so help me I will break it down!"

Finally…

"G-Go Awaay."

_Oh dear, Caspian was definitely drunk._

"I-I don't wanno see yew, Ellaaa…"

I sighed and thought of a way to get him to open the door. He was naturally stubborn and the fact that he was drunk now didn't help much.

"Caspian. Please, I want to help you. And I can help you. Please, open the door." I spoke softly through the door.

Finally, after a few seconds, the door opened just the tiniest bit and Caspian popped his head out. His eyes were dark and glassy and his face was covered in blotches of tear stains. His hair was as unruly as ever and I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"F-Fine."

He opened his door a little more to let me in. Once I was in, I sat on his bed and watched him as he closed the door and staggered towards me, an empty bottle of wine in his hands.

"Caspian, do you honestly think drinking is the best solution to this?"

He made an annoyed face at me and plopped down onto the bed beside me, running his hand through his hair and making it even messier.

"I don't wanna think. I just…I just wanna make the pain…go…go away." He slurred.

"Caspian, I know this is difficult for you. But you must understand that it's still not too late. Susan and Craig are only engaged, they're not married yet. And if you ask me, I feel you are much more suited for Susan than Craig." I firmly spoke, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Then…Then why does_ he_ get her? Why does _he _get to marry her? I…I love her more." He whined, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

"I know you do. And I know from the bottom of my heart that Susan loves you too. She just doesn't realize it yet. Caspian, you have to tell Susan how you feel."

Caspian looked to the floor and nodded solemnly, his eyes still dark and droopy. His blinks were getting longer and I could tell he was really tired.

"Come on, you should sleep." I said as I stood up and pushed him to lie down.

He curled up in a ball and I threw the covers over him. He fell asleep almost instantly. My heart plummeted at how broken and helpless he looked. He really loved Susan and this whole night took a large toll on him.

I could only hope now that he told Susan how he felt, and it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p><span>Caspian's POV<span>

I was never going to drink again.

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache ever. I had a disgusting taste in my mouth and my sight was blurry. I felt like garbage and when I recalled the previous night's events, it just made me feel worse.

Susan.

I knew I should have told her my feelings sooner, but that didn't mean she could marry someone she knew for over such a short period of time.

_Didn't she have more sense?_

Then again, Ella was right. Maybe I could still tell her and maybe it was not too late. Maybe if I told her I loved her she would realize what a silly mistake marrying Craig would be and she would choose me instead.

So I groomed myself well that day and headed down to breakfast, rehearsing what I was going to say in my head. I could not back down this time.

When I entered the Great Hall, I saw it was empty and only one person was sitting at the table.

Susan.

She was dressed in a light orange dress and her hair was loose with small braids running through them. She was sipping on a cup of tea and smiling to herself every now and then.

Craig was so lucky to have such a beautiful woman agree to marry him.

"Where is everybody?" I questioned as I walked to her, my heart beating radically.

"Oh. Good morning Caspian. How are you feeling? Ella told us you were unwell this morning when you didn't come down for breakfast."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Around noon."

_Noon? I slept until noon? Okay, I am definitely never drinking again._

"Caspian? Is everything alright? You were missing from the party last night after…"

At this point, Susan looked down and blushed, grinning at her hand.

"After Craig's proposal."

It was then that my vision dropped to her left hand. A large ring sat comfortably on her fourth finger.

I could feel my heart breaking all over again as I stared at her ring.

_The ring Craig gave to her._

_Her engagement ring._

_NO!_

_Snap out of this Caspian and just talk to her!_

"Right, actually I wanted to talk to you about that. Susan, I feel this entire engagement…"

Susan sighed and I stopped.

"Caspian, if you're going to tell me I'm rushing into this then you're just going to waste your breath. Ella tried to tell me the same thing this morning and I will repeat to you what I told her. I love Craig more than anything and I know he is the right one for me."

Hearing those words from her mouth was like being punched in the stomach. There was an uncomfortable twist in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I know I haven't known Craig for long, but I know we are meant to be together."

_I couldn't stop myself…_

"How?"

"Pardon?" Susan asked, her brows furrowing.

"How do you know he's the right one for you?" I asked quietly, struggling to not shout out in despair.

"Well, for starters, I am happiest when I'm with him. When he talks to me, I feel like the whole world around me dissolves. When he touches me or holds me, I feel like melting inside. He makes me feel like gold but at the same time humbles me. To me, everything about him is perfect and I can never stop thinking about him. And when we kissed…I just knew I loved him with all my heart."

I wanted so badly to just yell at her to stop talking. I didn't think my heart could take any more pain. The smile on her face, which I always found so beautiful, suddenly annoyed me to no extent. She looked so happy, which was what made me so sad.

I could have easily told her she was being stupid and naive, but the ecstasy and joy she was emitting stopped me. I had never seen her so happy and though I did not want her to be with Craig, I knew that would be selfish of me. Ella was wrong. Susan didn't love me. She loved Craig and maybe she was destined for him after all.

_The smile Craig gives her was more important that the smile she gives me._

"So, what did you want to tell me again?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you. You and Craig are perfect for each other." I lied as casually as I could, my fists clenched so that I didn't flip the table over.

Susan smiled and flung her arms around me in a hug.

_Oh Aslan she's killing me._

I wanted to so badly wrap my arms around her waist and breathe in her intoxicating scent as I usually did whenever she hugged me, but I restrained myself. I knew if I did I would never be able to let go and I honestly could not handle any more pain. Instead, I placed my hands on her back as lightly as I could.

"Thank you Caspian. It really means a lot to me that my best friend approves of this relationship." Susan whispered in my ear, her cool breath making the hairs on my neck stand.

I squeezed my eyes tightly to prevent myself from doing anything impulsively as she continued to hug me. Finally, she let go and beamed at me. I quickly plastered on a smile and couldn't stop myself from holding her soft cheek.

"As long as you're happy…"

Susan gripped my hand and chuckled.

"I am. More than ever."

I smiled and nodded, mostly to reassure myself that she was happy and her happiness was much more important than my desires.

"Oh my! I almost forgot I have to meet Craig in the library to discuss wedding arrangements. I'll see you later Caspian!" She hurriedly spoke before picking up her skirts and jogging out of the Hall.

As I watched after her, I prayed to Aslan for just two things.

_One, Susan would be happy no matter what._

_And two, I would be able to get over her as soon as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	12. Muddy Waters

**A/N: Next chap, just as promised, and there's more to come. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Muddy Waters<strong>

Edmund's POV

"I'm not sure about this Susan."

"Come on Peter. It's tradition that a wife moves into her husband's home after the wedding."

"But you're a Queen, Susan. You can't just leave Narnia. Why can't you and Craig live here?"

"Well, Craig says he doesn't want to depend on me and he wants to support me as a husband. And I respect that. I want him to be able to stand on his own feet and not rely on my status. Besides, it's not like I'm going to stop looking after Narnia. I'll just do it from Galma. In fact, it's better this way because now I can ensure better diplomatic ties with Galma, so this actually holds more benefits for Narnia politically, seeing that Craig's father was a member of Galma's court."

Peter looked at me hesitatingly and I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. On one hand, I was really happy that my older sister was getting married, especially to someone as decent and noble as Craig. However, there was this element of her moving to Galma…

"I guess it would be alright then." Peter finally conceded, though he still did not look so happy.

"Thank you Peter. I assure you, I will not neglect my duties to Narnia. Oh, I better tell Craig the good news!" Susan exclaimed happily before running out of the Council Room.

"Are you sure this is alright, Peter?"

Peter sighed and nodded slowly.

"I don't think it will be such a big problem. Like Susan said, this would improve diplomatic ties with Galma. And there's nothing wrong in Narnia gaining another ally."

I nodded understandingly and turned back to my paperwork regarding Archenland's trading proposal.

"Ed, can I ask you something?"

I turned back to Peter who looked a little worried.

"What?"

"Is everything alright with you and Ella?"

I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as I put down my quill and leaned back in my chair.

Ella.

It had been a week since our fight and since then we hadrarely spoke to each other. We had never had an argument this serious and she was just acting more and more suspicious. The night of Lucy's birthday, after Craig proposed to Susan, I tried to find Ella to make up with her but she was missing. The whole week, she barely spoke to me and always seemed busy. Whenever we were together, she would never talk to me and her mind was always preoccupied. I tried my best to not believe something waswrong was going on, but the facts were too obvious.

"I don't know Pete. I really don't know." I honestly replied.

"Did you try talking to her?"

"At first, yes. But it's no use. She's hiding something, Pete. She's acting all secretive and weird. Sometimes I don't know if she's…" I trailed off, hating what I was about to say.

"If she's?"

"If she's having an affair."

The last thing I would ever think of happening was for Ella to have an affair. The one thing I knew about her was her loyalty. But at the same time, I had never seen this secretive and suspicious side of her, and it was honestly scaring me.

"I don't know how a marriage works, but I think it's rather obvious that it's wrong of her to be hiding things from you. I suggest you have a serious talk with her. Before things get out of hand."

I nodded and sighed.

I hate it when Peter's right.

* * *

><p><span>Ella's POV<span>

Who knew that when you offer a few relationship tips, you'd suddenly become the Love Guru?

The whole week after Lucy's birthday, I was juggling between Caspian and Lorenzo.

On one hand, I had to help Caspian deal with his heartbreak. Apparently, he wanted Susan to be happy and thus didn't want to break Craig and her up. I personally found that ridiculous but Caspian was always stubborn and now he wanted me to help him move on from Susan. So I had to be there whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on or he needed to express his sorrow. Not that I minded, he was my friend and I would always help him, no matter what.

On the other hand, I had Lorenzo who was hopeless when it came to impressing Camilla. I had to practically coach him on how to talk to her or even flirt with her. Again, not that I minded. Lorenzo was like my brother and I wanted him to be happy with Camilla.

I also had to help Susan with her wedding preparations. Apparently, she was going to live with Craig in Galma and so he wanted her to move there before their wedding so that she could grow accustomed to the new lifestyle. Being the only married lady in the family, Susan decided to come to me for advice on how to manage a wedding and even her marriage-to-be, but asked me not to tell anyone about it as she didn't want to seemstupidand naive.

All of this made me as busy as ever. But what upset me the most was I was neglecting Edmund so much. He always tried to talk to me and ask me what was going on, but I always stayed true to my word and after making promises to Lorenzo, Caspian and Susan, I couldn't break them and tell Edmund. But it did make me feel horrible that I was hiding things from my husband. But I didn't worry much because I knew he would understand. He would never suspect me of anything.

One night, as I was getting ready for bed, Edmund walked in with a worried expression on his face.

"Everything alright, Ed?" I asked as I fluffed the pillows.

"I should be asking you that."

I was rather taken aback by the coldness in his voice. His eyes were hard as ever and his entire body was rigid as he stood in front of me, his hands clenched at his sides.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to face him fully.

"You know what I mean. You've been acting funny all week. So you tell me. Is something wrong, Ella?"

Edmund never took on such a harsh tone with me and I was rather aggravated by it.

"What are you…"

I was interrupted by three loud knocks on the door.

"Edmund!"

Edmund sighed and went to open the door to reveal Lucy

"I need your help with these documents, Ed. Peter's too busy and this is really important."

Edmund nodded reluctantly and followed Lucy out, but not before turning to me with a glare which clearly said "this discussion is not over".

As he walked out, I recalled his words and how he had talked to me.

Was he honestly angry that I was busy this entire week? It's not like he was any different. He was always busy but that didn't make me shout at him.

Edmund was acting different. He was never this cold and mean to me. Something was definitely up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW!**


	13. Parting Ways

**A/N: I AM ON A ROLL! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Parting Ways<strong>

Caspian's POV

As I sat at Breakfast and picked at the food on my plate in disinterest, I heard the doors open and looked up to see Susan and Craig walk in hand-in-hand.

_Just perfect._

It had been just over a week and my heart still hurt every time I saw the two of them together. I thought it would be easy to get over Susan, but who was I kidding.

I would never get over her.

At least I had Ella to support me throughout everything. She really was a true friend.

"Everyone, we have a little announcement." Susan spoke as she stood beside Peter at the front of the table with Craig still holding her hand.

"I'll be staying in Galma for a while before the wedding to get used to the new lifestyle and all."

_Oh gosh Aslan, how much more could you hate me?_

_First, the woman I love is going to marry someone else._

_And now you're even taking her away from Narnia?_

_What did I ever do to you, Aslan?_

"What? Susan, you should have approached me earlier about this. When are you leaving?" Peter asked.

"In three days. I'll be staying there for just a month or maybe two. Don't worry, I can still manage the wedding preparations from there and all my other duties as well. But this is important to me, Peter. And I am going." Susan spoke firmly.

"Alright, just try not to get too overwhelmed by all of this and maybe just take things a little slower?" Peter suggested.

Susan smiled and nodded, kissing her brother on the cheek before walking out with Craig.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Lucy asked the two.

"Well, we are going to have breakfast. Just in the garden instead of here." Craig replied before winking at Lucy and walking off with Susan.

I gripped my fork hard and looked down at my plate, breathing deeply to control my racing heart. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm and turned to find Ella looking sympathetically at me. No words were needed as she comforted me by rubbing my arm.

From the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice Edmund glaring at Ella from opposite the table as Camilla whispered something from beside him.

* * *

><p>It had been three days.<p>

Today was the day Susan was leaving for Galma. The next time I would see her would be in two months, at her wedding to Craig.

We all gathered at the docks to bid her farewell. It was evening and the sun was just about to set. As her luggage was being loaded onto the ship, Susan said her goodbyes to us.

After hugging everyone else, she finally came to me.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said, struggling not to let the despair waver my voice.

"For now. We'll still see each other soon." She smiled, making my heart melt as usual.

"You better write to me alright?" I joked, though inside I was breaking.

"Of course." She breathed before flinging her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. This time, I gave in and wrapped my arms around her waist, breathing in her sweet smell and memorizing the electrifying feel of her, how she fitted so perfectly against me.

"Just promise me you'll be happy." I whispered, holding onto her tightly as if she was my lifeline.

"I will."

Finally, she let go and I had to resist the urge to just keep her trapped in my arms forever. They felt so empty when she was not in them. With a peck on the cheek, she waved goodbye to me and the others before boarding the ship.

As the ship sailed off, we waved goodbye to her again and after some time, everyone soon left. Except for me.

I watched the ship until it disappeared behind the horizon, and all I could think of was Susan's smile and her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just like I ask for every chapter...REVIEW!**


	14. Crumbling

**A/N: And yet another chapter! heehee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Crumbling<strong>

Edmund's POV

It had been 5 days since Susan left and nearly a week since Ella and I last talked to each other. I never even saw her anymore. Things were so strained between us that we never even went to bed together. I knew this was taking a huge toll on my marriage. I had to talk to Ella as soon as possible.

I didn't want to fight with Ella, honestly. I wanted us to be a happily married couple and not argue all the time. I loved her a lot and it was killing me that we were driving each other further and further away. I just wanted to put everything behind us. There was a part of my brain that told me Ella was not being loyal but I refused to listen to that part.

As I made my way to our bedroom, I noticed the door was already open. I walked in to find Ella in the deep red dress I had gotten her for her birthday a few months back. She was folding some clothesandher back was to me. A brilliant idea dawned on me. I quietly crept up behind Ella before grabbing her waist, spinning her around and planting my lips on hers.

She made a quiet squeal but soon wrapped her arms around my neck, drawing me in closer. As I held her waist, I couldn't help but feel this kiss was not like Ella's kiss. It was so foreign and disconnected and nothing like whenever we kissed.

I pulled away and opened my eyes to find, to my horror, Camilla looking up at me.

* * *

><p><span>Ella's POV<span>

I could not believe my eyes.

I was standing in the doorway of my bedroom, watching my husband kiss another woman.

I simply could not believe this was my Edmund. Yet, it clearly was. He was holding her and kissing her while I just stood there with tears in my eyes.

_That was why Edmund was acting so distant towards me._

_That was why he was becoming colder to me._

_He was…_

_He was having an affair._

As he pulled away from Camilla, I couldn't help but let a sob escape. I felt so broken, but suddenly, this whole new emotion tugged at my heart as his hands still remained on her waist.

Rage.

Camilla noticed me by the door and her eyes widened in shock. Edmund turned around and once he saw me, he gave the same reaction.

"Ella, I…It's not what you think…" He stuttered, letting go of Camilla and walking towards me.

My eyes were fixed on him as I shook in rage, a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ella, really…"

"Shut up, Camilla, and get out of my room." I snarled at Camilla before she could cover-up for Edmund.

To think I was actually nice to her! I invited her to my room to let her try on a few of my dresses for her date with Lorenzo later that night. I left for a second to give something to Lucy and returned to find her kissing my husband.

_What guts!_

Camilla flushed and looked mortified as ever. She glanced at Edmund for a brief second before running out of the room.

I just stood there, motionless as I stared at the man I once thought would never break my trust.

"How could you, Edmund?"

My voice shook with anger and my legs threatened to give way, but I refused to fall. I refused to appear weak before this betrayer.

"Ella, do you honestly think I kissed her on purpose?" He desperately exclaimed.

"Oh so your lips accidentally fell on her lips?" I sarcastically asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"I thought she was you. She was wearing your dress and her back was to me. Ella, really, you have to trust me."

"Trust you? How can I trust you when I just walked in on you kissing another woman! Wow Ed, I guess once a traitor always a traitor huh?" I snarled as I walked towards the bed to get the sheets.

_I was _not _sleeping here tonight._

Before I could get past him however, he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Traitor? Looks who's talking. If anyone has done any deceiving here, it's you!" He shouted, his face turning red.

I pushed against his chest and shoved him away.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Oh don't act all innocent. I know you've been disloyal Ella. These past few weeks you've been acting all secretive and weird. I should have known you were having an affair when Camilla told me about you and that man in the library…"

"Oh so now just because your darling Camilla says something you believe her?" I yelled back.

_He had the audacity to call _me _the cheater here?_

"I didn't have to take her word for it. You were hiding things from me and I knew something was wrong. Tell me who the man is Ella. Who is it?" He shouted, coming closer to me.

"Edmund, there is no…"

"Was it Lorenzo?" He bitterly asked, continuing to step closer to me, causing me to start walking backwards.

"What?"

"I should have known when I saw the way he looked at you all those years back when you two first met." He spoke with venom in his voice.

_Did he honestly think me and Lorenzo…together?_

_Lorenzo was like my brother!_

"Edmund you're acting crazy!"

"Was it Caspian?" He snapped, continuing his advance on me as if I was the prey and he was a predator.

"Caspian? Are you…"

"I've seen the way you two whisper to each other. How you're always…touching him and all."

_Ok, this was absolutely absurd._

"Ed, I…"

"Tell me, Ella!" He yelled, grabbing my arms tightly and pulling me to him. His eyes were so dark they appeared black and his face was as red as ever.

"Ed…"

"Tell me!" He yelled again, shaking me a bit.

"Ed, you're hurting me!" I cried as his vice-like grip on my arms tightened.

"No you're hurting me! What have I not done for you, Ella? Have I not loved you enough? Huh?" He exclaimed.

"Edmund stop it!" I sobbed, trying to push him away. Finally, he let me go and stepped back. I held the parts of my arms which he previously gripped as it swelled. I could not stop crying and when I looked up, Edmund was staring at me with a mixture of shock, horror and guilt.

"Ella…Ella I…"

"No Ed." I sobbed, shaking my head vigorously as he tried to step closer to me. I dashed past him and made my way to the door. But before exiting, I turned and looked at him, my heart and arms throbbing painfully.

"You don't have to worry about Camilla by the way. Your relationship with her is completely stable. But your marriage to me? Not so much."

With that, I stormed out of the room, wondering how our marriage had crumbled this much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A pretty intense chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know your opinions!**


	15. A Turn of Events

**A/N: 5 CHAPTERS IN A ROW! WHOOTS! (last one in this update "rapid-fire")**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A Turn of Events<strong>

Edmund's POV

As I watched Ella leave the room, I sunk onto the bed and pressed my fists against my eyes to prevent myself from breaking anything. I was no longer angry at Ella. I was angry at myself.

_How could I have hurt her like that?_

_She was the most important thing to me, and I caused her pain._

I would never be able to forget her tear-stricken face as she looked up at me in pain. The fact that I caused those tears made me feel like a monster.

_I took a vow to always protect her and keep her happy, and then I go and hurt her like that._

There was no point crying over spilt milk now though. I had already said all those nasty things and hurt her. I wanted to run to her and apologize a thousand times and take her into my arms but I knew it would not work. Her last few words kept replaying in my head and that was what scared me the most.

_Did Ella really want to end our marriage?_

_How could I survive without her?_

_She was my life, my air, my everything._

The thought of losing her made my heart twist.

But I suppose it was my fault. I inflicted pain upon her and hurled all sorts of accusations, blinded by fury and irrationalism. Of course she would not want me anymore. I didn't blame her. I blamed myself.

_Oh Aslan, why?_

_Why do you make it so painful?_

_Why do you make it so hard?_

_Love is supposed to be beautiful, not ugly._

For hours I simply sat on the bed, thinking of all the times I spent with Ella, from when we first met right until our wedding. I had lost her on so many occasions, and every time I got her back I swore I would never lose her again.

_Empty promises, that's all they were._

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize it was raining heavily outside. That only made me feel worse because I knew that meant Ella had been crying uncontrollably. I just felt so rotten and disgusted with myself and my mind was swarmed with all sorts of negative thoughts that I needed an escape.

With a heavy sigh, I got off the bed and made my way to the stables.

A late ride through the rain would hopefully take my mind of everything temporarily.

* * *

><p><span>Ella's POV<span>

I awoke with a groan as I tried to stretch my stiff neck and back. I looked around to find myself lying in the garden, the grass moist around me and the air cool and crisp. It was nearly dawn as a few rays of sunshine filtered through the clouds.

_I must have cried myself to sleep here then…_

I was soaked and my throat was hoarse from all the sobbing. My eyes were stinging and my arms still throbbed slightly. I slowly got up and winced as I heard some of my bones pop.

I trudged back into the castle, dreading the thought of going back into the bedroom and seeing Edmund. Right now, I did not want to be anywhere near him. I still had not forgiven him for the way he treated me and I doubted I ever would.

As I walked along the corridors, I heard the sound of footsteps ahead and saw Trumpkin at the other end of the corridor. The minute he saw me, he jogged towards me, his face the picture of worry.

"What's wrong, Trumpkin?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder as he tried to regain his breath. He looked like he had just run a marathon.

"Oh I was looking all over for you. You must hurry Ella. You have to come right away." He exclaimed, tugging on my arm.

"What happened?" I cried as he pulled me towards the pharmacy.

As I entered, I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my heart plummet a thousand miles per second.

Edmund lay on the bed, a blanket covering his stomach and below and his head and arm covered in bandages. Lucy and Peter were sitting on either side of him and Caspian was talking to a guard.

"Ed…" I whispered, walking towards the bed. Peter heard me and jumped up.

"There you are Ella. We were looking all over for you…"

"What happened?" I spoke softly, my eyes fixed on his pale face as he lay motionless on the bed. Lucy was weeping quietly and clutching onto Edmund's hand tightly. Peter looked at me apologetically and I could feel the tears building up again.

"One of our night guards on duty found him in the forest a few hours ago. Apparently, he was out riding and by the looks of it, he was attacked. But we don't know by whom or what or even why." Peter said quietly, his voice filled with sorrow.

"But…he is okay, right? I mean, he's just unconscious now. But he's fine right?" I asked, my voice breaking as I looked at Peter hopefully.

"That's the thing. The healers say he hit his head hard against something and now…"

"Now what!" I exclaimed, the tears now flowing steadily.

"Now he's in a coma. They're not sure when he will wake up or…or if he will ever wake up at all."

"No!" I cried at Peter, not wanting to hear such things. I turned back to Edmund and leant over him, cupping his cold face in my hands.

"Ed! Ed, wake up! Ed please! Please wake up! I need you to wake up! Edmund, I need you! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking him as I tipped over the edge of hysteria.

I could feel Peter grab my shoulders and pull me away but I shoved him off.

"No! I know he'll wake up! You will wake up, won't you Ed? Ed, I'm so sorry. I really am sorry Edmund. Shout at me. Hit me. Kill me if you want but you have to wake up. You can't just be like this. Ed, wake up!" I screamed, shaking him violently as a wave of sobs took over me.

As I shook him, I felt my eyes get droopier and droopier and my mind was spinning. There was a loud buzz in my ears and I could faintly hear a few people shout my name before everything went black.

When I awoke, I found myself lying in the pharmacy with Edmund lying in the bed next to my own. Peter and Caspian were talking and Lucy was staring out of the window with a solemn expression on her face.

I groaned as I tried to sit up and immediately, the three of them rushed to me.

"Ella! How are you feeling?" Lucy asked, taking my hand.

"Not so fantastic. What happened?" I croaked, rubbing my head which still hurt a bit.

They all exchanged worried looks with one other before Caspian spoke.

"Well, you fainted and when the healers examined you…" He trailed off, looking slightly nervous.

"What?" I asked, fear gripping my heart. Finally, Lucy gripped both my hands and took a deep breath.

"Ella…you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Ella's pregnant and Ed's in a coma! Let's not forget Susan's in Galma engaged to Craig and Caspian is still as miserable as ever. **

**What will happen now? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chap. **

**Anyway...this chapter took me really long to write cuz i've been planning it for so long. SO PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! You have no idea how much a single review means to me. **

**Please.**

** If you have any positive or negative comments, please review them!**


	16. Pain

**A/N: Ok I know all of you probably hate me for the long gap. **

**I am SOO sorry. **

**I was just really really busy but I promise, PROMISE, I will update more regularly. **

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way, they were all really sweet. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Pain<strong>

Caspian's POV

I watched Ella's face closely as she processed Lucy's words. Normally, this would have been a happy occasion. But with Edmund in a coma, that turned everything around.

"P-Pregnant?"

Her eyes were filled with worry and fear as she hesitantly placed her hand on her stomach, which actually looked a little swollen.

"Yes. The healers say you must be at least 2 to 3 months along now." Lucy murmured, stroking the back of Ella's hand comfortingly with her thumb.

Ella took in a deep breath before turning to look at Edmund. Her eyes started to water and her lower lip quivered slightly.

"Just so you know Ella, we'll be with you every step of the way." Peter whispered as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Absolutely, you won't be in this alone. We'll always be there for you." I added nodding reassuringly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What if he never wakes up?"

Her voice was filled with pain and agony. Her eyes never left Edmund's face.

"Don't think like that, Ella. You have to believe in Aslan. He always makes everything alright. Edmund will wake up. I promise." Lucy spoke firmly.

Ella didn't react. She just continued staring at Edmund and rubbing her stomach slightly.

"C-Could I be left a-alone for a while." She whispered, her eyes fixed on her unconscious husband.

Lucy, Peter and I glanced at one another and we knew Ella needed some time to herself. So we slowly left the room, closing the door behind us as Ella sat beside Edmund's bed.

"We need to inform Susan." Lucy mumbled as we walked away together.

Peter and I nodded in unison.

Susan had to know her brother was in a coma and her sister-in-law was pregnant. Though she would just be beginning to adapt to Galma, she had to know about her family's condition.

"Caspian, could you send a letter to Susan? Tell her everything and ask her to take the first ship to Narnia as soon as possible. Right now, Ella and Edmund need their entire family." Peter said quietly.

I nodded and sighed, my brain exhausted from all the drama of the day. I didn't know how Susan would handle such news. Though I was a bit happy that I got to see Susan again, nothing matched to the despair I was feeling for Edmund and Ella.

* * *

><p><span>Ella's POV<span>

I swallowed hard as I gently took Edmund's hand, squeezing it lightly. For some reason I felt it could break easily.

"Did you hear that Ed? I'm pregnant." I whispered, my voice breaking slightly.

_Pregnant._

_I just could not believe it._

_I was pregnant._

_With Edmund's child._

_Edmund's baby was growing in me._

The thought was so surreal, and though there was an element of ecstasy that I was going to become a mother, I was still so terrified about Edmund.

"You're going to be a dad, Ed."

There was no reply. I could just imagine how Edmund would react if he was awake. He would probably be in shock for a few seconds, but then he would jump with joy and celebrate like a little child. I knew he always wanted to be a father and my heart broke that he could not share this moment with me.

"Please wake up, Edmund. At least for our child?" I sobbed.

For some reason, there was a bubble of hope in me that Edmund would open his eyes or at least squeeze my hand.

I needed to know he could hear me.

I needed to know he would be alright.

_This was all my fault…_

_If I hadn't accused him, we wouldn't be here like this…_

_Edmund's state was because of me._

"I'm so sorry Ed." I whispered as I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing quietly on his chest. I could hear his soft heartbeat, steady but slow.

My heart was twisting in pain and it felt like there was a rock in my chest.

This was more painful than watching Edmund kiss another woman.

This was even more painful than sticking that sword into my heart all that time ago.

The pain from knowing that my husband may never wake up from his coma and experience fatherhood was just too much to bear.

I placed a hand on my stomach as I thought about our child again. I could not help the small smile which made its way to my face despite the pain and tears.

_Our child._

_A symbol of our love._

_A perfect little baby._

Motherhood was a scary thought and I knew it was not going to be easy at all, especially with Edmund's condition, but it was exciting at the same time.

_I already loved this baby so much, and it was not even born yet…_

My smile slowly faded away as I thought about giving birth to the baby. More than the pain, I was scared that Edmund would not be awake to witness the birth of his own child.

_What if my child had to go through life with its father like this?_

_What if Edmund never met our child?_

So many questions and worries crossed my mind and I closed my eyes tight as I clung onto Edmund tighter.

_Please Aslan. I need Edmund. Please help us. Please save him. Please._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes its super super short but there is still more to come my friends. Hang in there. ;)**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	17. No Replies

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I am really trying to update whenever I can. I hope you guys like this chapter though! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: No Replies<strong>

Caspian's POV

It had been nearly a month since Edmund's accident. Peter and I did not stop looking for the culprit responsible for Edmund's state. This was definitely no ordinary accident. Someone, or something, had attacked Edmund with a mission to kill him. And Peter and I would not stop until we found reason for it.

We also stepped up our security, with twice as many guards and soldiers protecting the castle. With Edmund's condition and Ella being pregnant, we needed to take all measures to ensure the safety of the castle and its royal members. If Edmund was attacked, any of us could easily suffer the same fate. No one was safe anymore.

We never allowed Lucy or Ella to step out of the castle. Dealing with Ella was not a problem when it came to this as she spent every waking moment by Edmund's side. Lucy, however, was more stubborn and insisted she could take care of herself, but we did not want to take any chances. It took quite a lotof convincing before she finally agreed with the arrangement.

Camilla and Lorenzo seemed to be growing closer, but Camilla never spoke to Ella. We didn't know why, and Ella would never answer our questions directly. Something had definitely happened between Camilla and Ella, but neither of them ever talked about it. Lorenzo was always stuck between the two. On one hand, he was so clearly smitten with Camilla, but on the other hand, he was best friends with Ella. We sometimes felt bad for him, but we knew this was a problem he had to handle himself.

Susan…well she was another mystery entirely. She did not reply any letters nor did she send any of her own. At first, we thought it was just some delay in the relay of our letters, but it turned out the letters were relayed just fine, and the trouble was from her part. It was not like Susan at all to not reply to our letters, especially with such a major family crisis. Craig was also not replying to any of our letters, which made us even more worried. Peter and I decided I would visit Galma and check up on them, to ensure they were alright and to also see as to why they were not writing to us.

I had just finished preparing the final arrangements for the ship to leave in the evening and was walking down the corridor to bid everyone farewell. I stopped in front of the castle medical ward as I knew I would find Ella in there. The door was slightly open and I could hear Ella's soft voice.

"Lucy's doing just fine."

I poked my headin to find Ella sitting beside Edmund's bed, holding his hand tightly as she spoke to him. Edmund's condition had not improved at all. He still hadn't woken up nor shown any sign of doing so any time soon.

Ella's baby bump was obvious by now, and all the symptoms and effects of pregnancy were kicking in: the morning sickness, lethargy, mood swings, cravings and everything else. But none of us were annoyed by them. We knew Ella was having an especially hard time going through all of this alone, so we made sure we were there to help her every step of the way.

"She is rather cranky about not going for her rides anymore. But, you know her…"

Ella did this every day. She always spoke to Edmund about whatever was happening and how everyone was doing. She always hoped he could hear her, though the rest of us were more sceptical about that.

"I changed the curtains, by the way. Remember how you wanted brown curtains and I wanted cream? Well, I got the brown ones. The ones you wanted."

Even though her back was to me, I knew Ella was crying. I could hear it in her broken voice.

"Don't you want to wake up and see how good the brown curtains look in our room and tease me that they were after all a better choice? Huh?"

My heart twisted at the sight of Ella in such despair. She always asked him to wake up. Be it to scold Lucy about something or to feel her growing stomach. She always begged him to open his eyes, and when she got no answer in return, she would just break down. But she never faltered in her hope that he would wake up. She never stopped believing.

"Ed, please. Wake up? The baby kicked this morning you know. Don't you want to feel our little baby?" She sobbed, hunching over a bit.

Suddenly, she gasped slightly and clutched her stomach. I almost darted into the room to help her when I noticed her take Edmund's hand and place it over her bump.

"Do you feel that, Ed? Our baby just kicked. Do you feel it?" She asked eagerly.

Edmund's hand was limp in Ella's as she pressed it against her stomach. His face showed no expression or reaction, his eyes still closed.

"Our baby's kicking for you, Ed. It wants you to feel it. Please tell me you can feel it."

Still, there was no reply.

Nothing.

Just inevitable silence.

Ella started crying even harder and let go of Edmund's hand, placing hers around his neck and laying her head on his chest. She was crying so hard she was starting to get a little breathless. I knew this was when I had to step in.

"Ella." I whispered as I approached her and grabbed her shoulders gently pulling her away from Edmund. She did not bother to resist, she was crying too hard.

"Shh, Ella calm down…" I murmured as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and let her cry into my chest. Ella was like my little sister and I hated to see her cry.

"Ella, you shouldn't cry like this. It's bad for you and the baby." I softly spoke, pushing her away slightly so I could wipe away her tears.

"I know. I'm sorry…" She sobbed as she wiped her face and tried to pull herself together.

"It's just…I don't know how much longer I can take this Caspian. I can't see Edmund like this. I just…I can't see him so vulnerable and weak and helpless. And what's worse is the guilt that eats me up every day. That this is all my fault. Edmund's in this condition because of me."

Ella had told us about the fight she and Edmund had before his accident, and we were all really shocked. They never had such a huge fight. I could not believe Edmund would think Ella would cheat on him, with me or Lorenzo for that matter. Ella never told us about what sparked the fight, but it had to be something really major to instigate such drastic events.

"Don't say that Ella. This is not your fault. You never meant for this to happen. Don't blame yourself alright? Right now, you need to focus on taking care of your baby." I said as I nodded down to her stomach.

Ella nodded slightly as she placed her hand on her stomach, biting her lip slightly.

"So, everything ready for your departure this evening?" She asked, trying to hide her hurt and sorrow.

"Everything's set." I nodded.

Ella smiled and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Be safe."

Her voice was barely audible but I could hear the worry in her voice. She was afraid that what happened to Edmund would happen to me. And I could not have her stress so much during her pregnancy.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Don't worry about me." I insisted, rubbing her back slightly.

Once I pulled away, I kissed her on the cheek and got up to leave the room. Before I stepped out however, Ella's voice stopped me.

"Oh and Caspian?"

I turned to face her and she had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Will you be alright? Seeing Susan again?"

I knew what Ella was talking about. Though I tried so hard, I still could not let go of my love for Susan. I simply could not forget her and move on. And Ella knew that all too well.

"I'll be fine." I smiled before leaving the room.

But that was a lie.

I knew if I did find Susan, my feelings would be rekindled and I may not be able to contain or deal with it. I knew there was going to be pain and despair. But I was bracing myself for it.

If I was ready for it, maybe it would not hurt so much…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much action in this one but I promise the drama and thrill will kick in soon. Just be patient! :P**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	18. Memories and Monsters

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's a little something for those who miss the Ella&Edmund relationship/interaction. **

**Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Memories and Monsters<strong>

Ella's POV

I was sitting in the Dining Hall, having dinner with Peter, Lucy, Lorenzo and Camilla. It was so quiet and cold without Caspian, Susan and especially Edmund.

Lorenzo and Camilla were sitting opposite me and they were giggling softly as they cuddled next to each other. I seethed at Camilla as she looked shyly at Lorenzo.

_How shameless could she get?_

She could just kiss my husband and then act all flirty with Lorenzo. I actually thought she was a woman of class and dignity.

_Obviously, I was wrong._

But more than that, I felt bad for Lorenzo. I felt like I should tell him about Camilla's true colours, but I did not want any more drama to arise. With everything that was going on, I knew revealing Camilla's actions would just cause more trouble, which I definitely did not want. So I decided to just keep my mouth shut about the incident…for now.

"You two really are adorable together." Lucy mumbled as she attempted to break the awkward, heavy silence.

"Why thank you Lucy." Lorenzo beamed proudly as he turned to smile at Camilla.

"Do you two have any plans to take your relationship further?" Peter asked.

Camilla blushed and looked up at Lorenzo, who was smiling knowingly at her.

"As a matter of fact, we do. We're going to get married!"

I nearly spit out my water as I heard his announcement.

_WHAT!_

"Really? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for both of you. Congratulations! But…with everything that's going on…"

"I know Peter. With Ed's coma and Susan's disappearance, it's not a very appropriate time. That is why we're not going to get married any time soon. Only when everything is back to normal again, will we get married."

I kept my eyes to my plate as I felt my blood boil. I could not let this happen. I could not let my best friend marry this minx.

"Are you sure about this Lorenzo? Are you sure you know Camilla enough to do this?" I asked softly but firmly as I glanced at Camilla.

She was looking at me guiltily and worriedly, afraid that I was going to spill the beans.

_Good. She should be._

"Ella, of course! What type of question is that? We are both madly in love. There is no doubt we will get married." Lorenzo spoke passionately as he kissed Camilla's hand.

I recognized that look on Lorenzo's face, that spark in his eyes as he smiled at Camilla. It was the same look Edmund had whenever he looked at me - full of love, faith and adoration. He was right. There was no doubt he was madly in love with Camilla.

"Excuse me." I mumbled as I got up and hurriedly made my way out of the Dining Hall. I just could not bear to see the two of them act all lovey-dovey with each other. It reminded me of Edmund and I. It was too painful to witness what we used to have and could possibly never have again.

I made my way to the medical care ward. I just needed to see Edmund and hold his hand. As I walked there, a memory came up in my mind and I could not help but smile as I recalled that life-changing incident which occurred two years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_Edmund! Come on, please tell me where we're going!" I whined as I stepped over yet another tree root._

"_Nope. What part of surprise do you not understand?_ _Now hush! If you whine any more my ears will fall off!_

_I slapped him playfully on the arm as he chuckled at my frustrated look._

"_At least tell me how much longer this is going to take!"_

"_We're nearly there. Come on! We're going to be late!"_

_I huffed as he hurried off in front of me and I still struggled to push through the mines and climb over the tree roots._

_Ya, just leave your girlfriend to struggle through a damn thick jungle…_

"_Edmund, I swear if you don't…" I trailed off as I pushed through some vines to stumble into an open space and be left speechless._

_It was an open valley which overlooked the entire landscape of Narnia, including the Eastern Sea. The sun was setting, thus there was a magnificent hue of pink, violet and orange splashed across the canvas of the sky. The waves were lapping at the shore lazily and there as a soft melodic rhythm from the sea._

_Ahead of me was a blanket with a picnic basket in the middle of it and rose-petals splayed across it. It was near the edge of the tip-off of the valley and thus had a perfect scenic bird's eye view of the horizon._

_Edmund appeared next to me and gently took my hand. __I was speechless.__He smiled at the surprised look on my face._

"_Come on. It's time."_

_He pulled me towards the blanket and made me lie down on it on my back. I was rather confused by my actions and I turned and looked at him in puzzlement as he lay down beside me._

"_Ed, all of this is really romantic and perfect and sweet but, what exactly are we doing?"_

_Edmund smiled softly at me and there was a small twinkle in his eyes, meaning there was definitely something going to happen._

"_Look up."_

_I looked up to the sky to have my breath taken away. Across the violet sky, silver streaks blazed across, thin but contrasting and absolutely beautiful._

"_Shooting stars!" I gasped, a smile____making its way to my face._

_I was always telling Edmund how I loved __stars, yet I__ had never seen a shooting star in my life._

_I felt Edmund place his hand over mine gently but firmly __making__warm tingles shoot up my arm._

"_Like it?" He __whispered. I could__ hear a tint of nervousness in his voice._

_Did he honestly think I wouldn't like this?_

"_I love it." I whispered back, turning my head to smile at him gratefully._

_Edmund looked at me with such love and admiration, it made my heart melt. He leant in and placed his lips over mine softly. I smiled in the kiss as I placed my hand on his cheek, kissing him back sweetly. After about 5 seconds, he pulled away slowly which made me slightly disappointed._

"_You know I love you more than anything in __the__ world right?" He asked seriously._

_I smiled and nodded shyly._

"_And…you know you are my life right?"_

_Again, I nodded, this time not very sure where this was heading._

_Edmund looked down for a second and I felt a slight movement against my hip and before I knew it, Edmund had propped himself up on his elbow and was lying on his side, facing me with a small velvet box in his hand before me._

_Oh…my…god…_

"_Ella, I love you so much. I think I've loved you since you yelled at me to go to hell when we first met. There was just something about you. Something which made me feel like there was no sadness in this world. Losing you was the most awful and disastrous__thing that happened to me. It __was worse__ than having the White Witch stab me or leaving Narnia. I don't ever want to feel like that Ella. I want to be with you forever, to never lose you again. You are already my life Ella. But now it's a question of whether you would become my wife."_

_Oh…dear…Aslan…_

"_Ella. My darling, sweet, beautiful, perfect Ella…will you marry me?"_

_As he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful sapphire ring with tiny diamond crystals around it, I felt my heart crash against my chest. This was the moment I always dreamed about. I had always wanted to marry Edmund, ever since I agreed to stay in Narnia with him. I always____knew this was the man for me. This was my future husband._

"_Ed! What type of silly question is that? Of course I'll marry you, you dolt!"_

_With that, I flung my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his, causing him to fall onto his back with a slight grunt. But I didn't care. I loved this man so much._

_Edmund chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, kissing me back with so much fervor my lips turned numb. When we finally pulled away and caught our breath, Edmund slid the ring onto my fourth finger. It was a perfect fit and looked like it had always belonged there._

"_It's beautiful." I murmured, staring at the gem and how it reflected the dim colors in the sky._

"_Not as much as you."_

_I looked up at Edmund and my breath caught at how deeply he was looking into my eyes. It was like he was looking right into my soul and it was special yet a little scary at times. It was like he could see me at my most vulnerable state, my weaknesses and shortcomings, something I would not want anyone to see._

_I blushed and looked down, not wanting him to look at me like that anymore. I then felt two fingers under my chin as he lifted my head up and looked into my eyes again._

"_Don't be afraid or shy of me, Ella. There is nothing about yourself you should be embarrassed or ashamed about. Your every imperfection is perfect to me."_

_I could feel the tears build up in my eyes as I heard the sincerity in his voice. He truly meant it and that made his words even more beautiful to my ears._

"_I love you so much Ed."_

"_I know you do. But I still love you more."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I was pulled out of my flashback as I heard a loud thud from the medical ward. Panic crept into me and I jogged down the corridor to find the door of the ward slightly ajar<p>

I pushed the door open a bit more and walked in, only to be horrified by the sight before me.

There was a figure leaning over Edmund. In the dim moonlight which shone through the windows, I could only make out that it was cloaked and rather large but lean. Something shiny in his hand caught my attention and to my horror, I realized it was a knife.

There was an emergency sword kept on top of the wardrobe next to the door. I stealthily grabbed the sword and approached the figure silently before drawing it and pointing it at its neck.

"Get away from my husband." I growled, holding the sword as firmly as possible though my hands were shaking in rage.

The figure slowly straightened up and I kept my stance steady. I strained my eyes to see his face, but it was just too dark. The figure continued staring at me, not moving at all. For a second, I thought it was frozen.

"Reveal yourself." I ordered, holding the sword up even higher.

The figure still didn't move. Instead, I noticed a crooked smile through the darkness of its face, its sharp pointed teeth shining in the moonlight.

_This was definitely not a human._

Suddenly, it vanished in a loud crack of lightning puff of black smoke, causing me to cough and making my eyes sting slightly.

By the time I righted myself, there was no trace of any smoke or the figure. Just Edmund on the bed, in his usual vegetable state. It was like nothing ever happened at all.

I heard running footsteps behind me and soon, Peter, Lucy, Lorenzo and Camilla were all in the room, looking around cautiously and having weapons in their hands.

"What happened? We heard a loud pop-crash sort of sound." Peter exclaimed as he continued surveying the area.

"Ella, what happened?" Lucy asked softly as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

It took me a couple of seconds to process their words. I was just in so much shock. If I was even a few seconds late, Edmund would have been dead.

"Whatever tried to kill Edmund…it's back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh. This is where the true drama and action starts. I hope this chapter intrigued you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**


	19. Finding Susan and Two Beautiful Words

**A/N: Hey guys. so sorry for the delay but here' the next chapter finally! **

**Haha a little surprise for you guys in this chapter. hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Finding Susan and Two Beautiful Words<strong>

Caspian's POV

I took in a deep breath as I alighted from the ship onto the dock. It was evening and I had just reached Galma. The dock was fairly quiet and empty, as usual.

"King Caspian!"

I smiled as the dock-manager, Sir Harry, walked up to me grinning cheerfully. He was a real good manwith a bright personality and a clean character.

"It is always a pleasure to see you whenever you visit." He grinned and bowed slightly.

"Same here, Sir Harry. Pleasure's all mine, in fact!" I replied politely, bowing as well with my hands clasped behind my back.

"And what, may I ask, brings Your Majesty to Galma?" Sir Harry questioned.

"Yes, well, I am actually here to meet Queen Susan and Sir Craig. They were recently engaged and came to Galma a few weeks back. I would like to see them. Do you, by any chance, know where they are?" I formally but politely asked.

"Craig and Susan? Oh yes! I know where they are! Yes, they are staying in Craig's newly renovated home in the outskirts. It used to be the most run-down cottage, but he had it grandly repaired. The most lavish home it is now. A huge mansion, almost like a castle in its own right!" Sir Harry cheerfully answered.

"So, Queen Susan's alright?" I confirmed hopefully.

"Of course! Two of them living happily together. The whole city knows about them. A really adorable couple, they are. Soul-mates, I dare say!" He laughed.

I could feel the jealousy, anger and sadness build in me as he spoke. On one hand, I was happy and relieved that Susan was alright. But I was not thrilled to know they were living happily together and acting like the perfect couple already. I was also puzzled.

_If they were alright, then why didn't Susan reply to any of our letters or send any letters of her own?_

"Could you take me to their home then?" I asked Sir Harry.

"Of course, Your Majesty! I would be delighted to."

After about an hour of travelling on horse to the outskirts of Galma, with Sir Harry leading two of my guards and I, we finally reached Craig's house.

Sir Harry was definitely not exaggerating about the house. It was gigantic! A marble mansion with a silver front gate and three levels high. It was probably twice the size of our Great Hall, and our Great Hall**was **enormous.

I thanked Sir Harry before he left to return to the dock. The guards waited with the horses by a nearby lake while I walked up to the front Oak door. With a deep breath, I firmly knocked on the door three times.

After a few seconds, the door opened and I gasped.

She stood there, dressed in a stunning green gown which flowed to her feet. Her hair was in a messy bun, yet it was flawless. She was wearing light silver eye-shadow and deep red lipstick. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Although I barely noticed some dark circles under her eyes, she still looked absolutely gorgeous. And completely shocked.

"Caspian? What are you doing here?" She asked in the smoothvelvet voice I missed so much. She looked slightly panicked and it confused me a bit how nervous she seemed.

"Is that any way to greet me after so long?" I joked.

Susan let out a nervous chuckle and tried to smile convincingly, but I could tell it was not genuine.

"Of course it is great to see you again!" She exclaimed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around my shoulders tightly. My heart raced as I placed my arms hesitantly around her waist and breathed in her sweet scent.

_Oh Aslan, this is killing me. I'm still so deeply in love with her._

"Who is it, Susan?"

I looked behind Susan's back into the home to find Craig walk into a huge living room. The interior of the house was ten times grander than the exterior, with pure marble walls and floor, and a massivechandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Caspian!" Craig greeted in surprise.

The idiot still looked the same, maybe even happier than before. Of course he would be so happy, he was engaged to Susan! Who wouldn't be happy?

Susan immediately let go of me and stepped away from me. She was looking at Craig nervously and her whole body was stiff.

_Strange…_

"What brings you here, Caspian?" Craig asked cheerfully as he approached me with a smile.

"Did Susan invite you here, by any chance?" He asked, his eyes flickering to Susan for a brief moment. Susan was about to answer but I beat her to it.

"No no. I came here myself. We were just worried about the two of you. We never got any replies to our letters…"

"Really? Hmm, I think there was some problem with the post-service. We didn't manage to get any letters, and none of the letters we wrote as well seemed to have been delivered. One can never depend on falcons nowadays." Craig laughed.

It seemed peculiar that they did not receive a single letter from us, nor did we receive anything from them. I doubted it was all because the inefficiency of the post-service falcons.

"Well, let's not stand at the door all day. Come in! Haven't you brought any luggage to stay with us?" Craig asked as he turned and walked into the living room.

Susan followed behind him, holding her hands and her head slightly lowered. I entered the house and sat with them on the plush sofas by the grand fireplace.

"Yes, all my stuff are on the ship actually, but I'm not…"

Before I could finish, however, Craig cut in.

"Oh no bother about that! We have plenty of clothes here you can use during your stay."

"Actually, Craig, I was not planning to stay." I replied.

Craig seemed a bit taken aback and he crinkled his eyebrows before replying.

"You came all the way here to visit us, and you weren't planning to stay? That's ridiculous! No, you should and shall stay!" He firmly but optimistically said.

Before I could even reply, he called one of his servants to his side.

"Brandon, go and tell King Caspian's guards by the lake that he shall be staying with us." Craig ordered him, and gave the young servant boy a pointed look which clearly meant something as Brandon nodded in understanding before scurrying out of the house.

"Hold on…how did you know my guards were waiting by the lake?" I asked skeptically.

"I saw you with your guards and Sir Harry, of course!"

His answer seemed credible, though I was still a bit perplexed. The lake was quite a distance from the house, he couldn't have possible seen it from inside the house.

"Anyway, how are things Caspian?" Craig cheerfully asked.

My eyes lowered to the ground for a moment as I thought about how I was going to tell Susan whatever happened. She was definitely not going to take it well.

"Not good at all. Susan…Edmund had a serious accident just after you left. He's been in a coma all this while, and there's been no sign that his condition is improving." I solemnly told Susan.

Susan gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"What?"

Her lower lip quivered as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. She looked down in confusion for a moment before looking back up at me, though not after glancing at Craig with an unexplainable look on her face. She seemed so upset, I wanted nothing more but to take her in my arms and comfort her.

"How's Ella coping with this?" She stuttered through her sobs.

"That's another thing. Ella's…pregnant."

Susan's eyes widened and she stared at me in shock, the tears still flowing however.

"She's pregnant?" She whispered.

I nodded with a small smile.

Susan looked to the ground and smiled slightly.

"That's great. Ella and Ed would be great parents."

I could tell she was still shaken from the news of Edmund's accident, though she tried to hide it. I turned to Craig and noticed he was staring at the ground with a solemn look on his face. He did not look that upset however, just in very deep thought.

"That is indeed terrible, about Edmund I mean." He spoke finally, shaking his head slightly.

"That is why I have come actually. I intended to take Susan back home." I said to Craig before turning to Susan.

"Edmund and Ella need their family at a time like this. Their entire family. That includes you." I murmured to her softly, looking into her eyes which were glassy and red.

"Of course, Susan should be there for her brother and sister-in-law. Oh, if I had known this earlier, I would not have sent Brandon to send your guards back."

At that moment, Brandon walked back in and bowed slightly at Craig.

"The ship has left the dock Sir. It's returning to Narnia as we speak."

Craig looked apologetically at me and I tried not to appear angry. I was actually livid.

_He just sent my ship back without my approval? Who did he think he was? He was not even married to Susan yet!_

"I really am sorry Caspian. I'll make preparations for another ship to take us back to Narnia. Although it will take at least a week to get everything ready. Well, until then you can still stay with us."

I glanced at Susan and she was chewing on her lower lip nervously, every now and then furrowing her eyebrows. She even seemed a bit angry more than upset.

"Susan, you alright?" I mumbled to her.

Her head snapped up at me and she nodded slightly, turning to look at Craig who was looking at Susan with an apologetic face, however it did not seem that sincere.

_Something was definitely going on…_

"I'll prepare a room for you, Caspian. Wait here. I'll come get you when it's ready." She smiled at me before getting up and walking away.

"Once again, I am sorry for everything that happened, Caspian." Craig looked sympathetically at me for a moment before getting up and following behind Susan.

I just sat in the living room, staring into the fire and trying to make sense of whatever just happened.

* * *

><p><span>Ella's POV<span>

"Found anything?" Peter asked Trumpkin, who just shook his head apologetically.

Peter, Lucy, Trumpkin and I were currently sitting in Peter's study. It had been a three days since the near-attack of Edmund by that weird creature. Peter had sent all the guards and castle officials on a hunt to find any clue as to what that creature was. Plus two security guards were placed outside and inside the medical ward Edmund was in, at all times.

"This is so bizaare. What could have tried to attack Edmund?" Lucy asked.

I rested my hand on my bulging stomach and breathed deeply, looking down to the floor. Now I was not just sad or miserable. I was enraged and vengeful.

"Whatever it was, it will pay for what it did." I spoke lowly through clenched teeth, glaring at the ground.

I felt Peter squeeze my hand which was restingon my stomach. I looked up at him and he smiled softly at me.

"You shouldn't put yourself through so much stress and anger. It's bad for the little one." He murmured, nodding down to my bump.

I was about to protest when Lucy spoke up.

"He's right. You need to take care of your health, Ella. You wouldn't want your baby to suffer the consequences of your anger. I promise, we will find the creature who hurt Edmund, and it will be punished."

I nodded in understanding when suddenly, the doors burst open and a guard ran in. He looked out of breath, but at the same time ecstatic.

"What is it, Kontly?" Peter asked the guard.

"Your Majesties! It's King Edmund!"

I stood up as I heard this.

_Oh god, Kontly was supposed to be on duty guarding the ward. Please don't let him say something happened to Ed. I don't think I could handle more._

Noticing the worried look on my face, Kontly smiled and took a deep breath before speaking the most beautiful two words.

"He's awake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA DA! Bet you love me for finally revealing Edmund's awakening, but hate me for leaving it there. Haha :P**

**Anyway, if you wanna see Edmund FINALLY awake, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**AND REVIEW!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster the next chap will be up ;)**


	20. Finally Awake

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So this is THE chapter you have all been dying for! I really hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Thanks Maddie Tess, for being such an awesome beta-reader! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

I groaned as I tried to sit up. There was a dull throb in my head and my entire body was so stiff that almost every bone popped as I moved. I felt so weak and tired, but at the same time so…alive.

It felt like I had been in a dreamless slumber for a thousand years. There was nothing. No vision, smell, touch, taste or even sound. Just…nothing.

Finally, I was in a full sitting position, my back resting against the cushioned headboard of the bed. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get rid of the stars dancing in front of my vision from all the movement.

Waking up was just so…weird to say the least. The first thing I saw was a bright light, and I could faintly make out three words which felt like they were being whispered in my mind itself.

"It is time."

After that, there was a splitting pain in the back of my skull before my vision began to clear up and I could make out a marble ceiling with intricate golden swirls on it. The moment a groan erupted from my very sore throat, I heard gasps and immediately felt a presence next to me.

"Kontley! King Edmund's awake! Go and inform the Kings and Queens at once!"

I heard footsteps running out of the room as I felt someone take my hand and feel for my pulse. There were a few moments of fuss over me with the healers coming and examining me. Finally, they left, saying I seemed to be fine and they would come back in a while to examine me some more.

Now I was just sitting in bed, trying to figure out what the hell happened to me.

Suddenly, I heard running footsteps and I looked up at the door to find someone there.

My heart literally stopped as I saw her. Her face looked so…different. But in a way, the same. Her lips were still ever-pink, but looked a bit dry. I could make out some stress lines on her creamy skin and even slight eye-bags. Her hair was as dark brown as ever, but slightly longer and messier than how I remembered it.

And her eyes…

Her eyes were still the deep blue I loved so much, but I could see so many emotions in them as they brimmed with tears.

"Ella." I breathed, my eyes unable to leave her face as she stared at me in disbelief, shock, joy and relief for a couple of moments.

"Edmund!"

Before I knew it, I felt her body crash against mine as she flung her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly as she cried into the side of my neck. I had almost forgotten the feel of her body against mine, how the warmth she radiated sent shivers down my spine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her even closer to me. It felt like it had been ages since I lost saw her or even made any contact with her, and all I wanted now was to never let go of her. I missed her so much, it was crazy.

"Ed! You're awake! Oh Aslan, you're really awake!" She sobbed as she pulled away and held my face in my hands, looking at me as if I was some mirage.

"Yes, it would appear so." I chuckled as I looked into her ocean orbs.

"It's not funny! Do you have any idea how long you've been unconscious? There were times we thought you would never wake up." She whispered in such a broken voice my heart nearly broke.

_Wow, wait…if I was unconscious for so long, that must mean I was in a coma…_

_How did I end up in a coma?_

Noticing the confused look in my face, Ella placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head so I could look at her.

"What is the last thing you remember Ed?"

I looked down as I tried to search my mind for any memory I had, but it was just a blank.

"Please Edmund. Try to remember. You were attacked. In the forest. I need you to remember Ed." She murmured in my ear as she sat beside my lap, her hands resting on my shoulders as she looked intently at me.

I racked my brain for any memory I had. Anything at all. I tried to remember anything before the "blank and black period". And that was when it all started coming back to me…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_I didn't have to take her word for it. You were hiding things from me and I knew something was wrong. Tell me who the man is Ella. Who is it?" I shouted, stepping closer to Ella._

"_Edmund, there is no…"_

"_Was it Lorenzo?" I asked, continuing to step closer to her, causing her to start walking backwards._

"_What?"_

"_I should have known when I saw the way he looked at you all those years back when you two first met." I coldly spoke._

"_Edmund you're acting crazy!"_

"_Was it Caspian?" I snapped, continuing my advance on her._

"_Caspian? Are you…"_

"_I've seen the way you two whisper to each other. How you're always…touching him and all."_

"_Ed, I…"_

"_Tell me, Ella!" I yelled, grabbing her arms tightly and pulling her to me. Her eyes were filled with fear and pain, but all I could see was red._

"_Ed…"_

"_Tell me!" I yelled again, shaking her a bit._

"_Ed, you're hurting me!" She cried as I tightened my grip on her arms._

"_No you're hurting me! What have I not done for you, Ella? Have I not loved you enough? Huh?" I exclaimed._

"_Edmund stop it!" She sobbed, trying to push me away. Finally, I let her go and stepped back. She held the parts of her arms which I had previously gripped as it swelled. She could not stop crying and I just stared at her with a mixture of shock, horror and guilt._

"_Ella…Ella I…"_

"_No Ed." She sobbed, shaking her head vigorously as I tried to step closer to her. She dashed past me and made her way to the door. But before exiting, she turned and looked at me._

"_You don't have to worry about Camilla by the way. Your relationship with her is completely stable. But your marriage to me? Not so much."_

_With that, she stormed out without another word._

* * *

><p>Everything from there was a blank.<p>

"The last thing I remember is…hurting you." I whispered as I looked back at Ella.

She looked down for a moment, understanding crossing her face as she remembered that as well. My heart twisted painfully as I thought about how much pain I caused her, both physically and emotionally.

"I'm so sorry Ella…"

"No!" She exclaimed, placing two fingers over my lips before I could talk any further.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing Ed. I should be. If I hadn't said all that, you wouldn't have gone off riding and got attacked. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened. This is all my fault!"

By her last word, she was already sobbing as she clutched my shirt with her fists, letting her sobs overtake her.

"No, no don't you dare blame yourself." I firmly spoke as I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her and rocking her back and forth a bit as she cried into my chest. It pained me to think that she thought all of this was her fault.

_I was the one who hurt her, and she felt guilty?_

"Ella sweetheart, look at me." I said as I raised her shoulders a bit and lifted her chin with two fingers so that I could look into her beautiful eyes.

"Don't you ever think any of this is your fault alright? Don't. Don't apologise or feel sorry. If anyone is at fault here, it's me."

Ella was about to protest but I stopped her before she could.

"No, Ella, it's true. I doubted you, I said all that horrible stuff to you, I…I hurt you. After everything I did to you, I'm surprised you're even still here…" I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you talking about Ed? Of course I would still be here. No matter what,I'llnever leave you. Not for a single moment did I leave your side when you were in that coma, nor will I ever. Always and forever, Edmund."

I couldn't help but smile as she spoke, her sweet honey voice so genuine and sincere. It was unbelievable what an amazing and perfect wife I had.

"I love you." I breathed before holding the back of her neck and drawing her head to mine. The moment my lips touched hers, I felt like I was in heaven. Her lips were still aswarm and sweet as ever. She snuggled closer to me and held the sides of my neck as I held her tightly, wanting as much as her fire as possible.

Just before I could deepen the kiss, however, she pulled away, making me moan childishly. It was kind of sudden, as if she just remembered something.

"No, we probably shouldn't do this in front of the baby…"

My eyes widened as she spoke those words. I stared at her in disbelief as she looked at me intently and bit her lip in anticipation.

_Did she just say…_

It was then only did I realize how much heavier she felt on my lap, and I looked down to see Ella's stomach was bulging and really swollen. It was not the type of bulging stomach that was due to just excess food and lack of exercise.

"Ella, you're…p-pregnant?" I stuttered, looking up at her in shock.

She nodded slowly, smiling a bit as she watched me closely to see my reaction.

I let out a breath as I placed my hand on her stomach, a huge grin making its way across my face.

"We're having a baby." I whispered, staring at her belly.

"It's been nearly 5 months now…" She mumbled, smiling softly at me.

_Whoa…a baby!_

_Oh dear Aslan I was going to be a father! _

"I'm going to be a father! Ella, I'm going to be a father!" I exclaimed as I rubbed her stomach softly, beaming at her.

_Our little baby._

_A perfect child that would be like its momma in every way._

_Oh god, we were going to be parents!_

I shifted Ella onto the bed, so that she lay next to me, and slid down to her stomach. My body no longer felt rigid so I could move without it hurting.

"Hey there. It's your daddy." I whispered as my face was level with Ella's stomach. I stroked it as softly as possible, and I could feel Ella running her hands through my hair as she gazed down at me.

"I'm sorry I'm late in talking to you. But I can't wait to meet you. I promise I'll try to be a good daddy, though I will probably have to try really hard. But I have no doubt you are going to be the sweetest, cutest baby there is. And I've only known about your existence for a few moments, but I already love you so much." I murmured before placing a small kiss on her stomach.

I looked up at Ella to see tears streaming down her face as she smiled at me. I didn't worry about her crying now, I knew they were tears of joy.

"You're going to be such an amazing dad." She whispered, still playing with my hair gently.

I chuckled and slid up so I was lying on my side as I gazed down at Ella.

"And you, the greatest mother to our little baby girl."

"Whoa, what makes you think it's a girl?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I can tell. Father's instinct. I just know it's going to be a Daddy's girl." I smirked, winking at her.

"Excuse me, but the baby is growing inside of me. And I think it's going to be a boy. Mother's instinct. I think I would have a stronger instinct than you since I am the one carrying him." She smirked back cheekily.

I laughed and bent down, kissing her forehead sweetly as I wrapped an arm around her waist before resting my forehead against hers and closing my eyes. I felt her cup my cheek and whisper softly after a second.

"I love you too, by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Wanted more, less or found it just right?**

**PLEASE leave your opinions in a REVIEW!**

**I would really love to know your feedback. :D**


	21. Tickles and Eavesdropping

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay in this chap, but I hope you like it haha **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Tickles and Eavesdropping<strong>

Ella's POV

I stirred in my sleep as I felt fingers brush up my back. They were soft and gentle, caressing my skin lovingly.

I opened my eyes slowly to be met by a pair of warm brown eyes, which made me smile immediately.

_Oh how I missed those eyes!_

"Good morning, beautiful." Edmund whispered before kissing my cheek softly.

"Good morning." I replied, I just couldn't stop grinning as it hit me that Edmund was actually awake and holding me now. I was so happy I could have burst.

"And good morning to you, my little princess…" Edmund murmured, smiling down at my stomach as he rubbed it affectionately.

Seeing Edmund talk to our little baby and have him touch my bump**, **made my eyes fill with tears. He was so thrilled about the baby; I knew he would be the perfect father to our child.

"Hey, I know you're upset that you're wrong that it's a girl and not a boy, but there's no need to cry over it." Edmund joked as he wiped a tear which escaped down my cheek.

"I just can't believe you're finally awake, Ed. And seeing you talk to our unborn child, it just…" I trailed off, unable to find a word which described how happy I felt.

"I know. The only thing I want to focus on now is our family. I'm not talking about Peter and Lucy and Susan and all of them. I'm talking about our own little family. You, me and our little baby." Edmund smiled as he continued rubbing my stomach.

I was about to respond when I suddenly felt the baby kick.

_Yup, this was definitely a feisty baby, no doubt from our genes combined._

I looked to Edmund and he was staring at my stomach in awe, his mouth open and his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Ella, was that…" He whispered, before stopping as the baby kicked again.

"Yeah, that's our child responding to you." I smiled, running a hand through Edmund's hair as he bent down so his face was level to my stomach, a position I loved to see him in lately. It was just so nice to see Edmund talking to our growing baby.

"She can hear me?" He asked in surprise, grinning at my belly as he stroked it softly.

"Yup, HE canhear you." I countered, chuckling softly.

Edmund didn't give any witty comeback or whatever, he just continued smiling at my belly and kissing it softly over and over again.

"I love you so much, little Baby Pevensie."

I laughed which made him smile up at me.

"Baby Pevensie? That's what you're going to name our child?" I continued giggling lightly, shaking my head in amusement.

"Well, for now, yes, since we don't know the confirmed gender yet. Though I'm really positive it's a girl." He mumbled the last part under his breath, but I still heard him.

"Idiot." I chuckled and swatted him lightly across his head which made him pout at me. He climbed back up so his face was now level to mine.

"That was mean." He grumbled in a husky voice, a voice I loved hearing.

"Oh yeah? So what? What are you going to do about it?" I smirked as I challenged him.

I could see a mischievous glint in his eyes before I erupted into a fit of giggles as he began tickling my sides, though cautious of my stomach.

"Edmund! Ed, stop! Okay, I'm sorry! Stop please! Ed, I'm with child! Ed!"

Suddenly, our bedroom door swung open and I shrieked as Edmund stopped tickling me and we stared at Peter in shock, our bodies tangled in the sheets.

"Whoa, hope I'm not interrupting something." Peter asked teasingly, winking at Edmund.

"Pete, you pervert! You don't just walk into other people's bedrooms!" I exclaimed as I sat up a bit.

**"**Especially married people's bedrooms!" Edmund added, glaring at his brother.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. It's just nice to see you awake, Ed." Peter spoke in a serious but genuine tone.

After Edmund and I had our little reunion the previous day, Peter, Lucy and Lorenzo also came in and reunited with Edmund. There were loads of smiles, laughs, tears and hugging. Camilla just stood at the door and watched, though I really didn't pay any attention to her, all I cared about was my Edmund.

"It's nice to be awake, Pete. But is there any other reason you barged into our bedroom while I was having a personal moment with my wife?" Edmund questioned, slightly in irritation.

I blushed as he mentioned the "personal" moment, but the serious look on Peter's face made me forget about that petty remark.

"What's wrong, Pete?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"The ship which took Caspian to Galma returned this morning." He mumbled.

I gasped and smiled.

_Wait…_

_Why doesn't he look happy?_

_Shouldn't he be thrilled that Caspian brought Susan back?_

_Now she could finally meet her brother in his awake state and also her unborn nephew._

"Isn't that good news?" Edmund asked, voicing my exact thoughts.

"It should have been. Except for one problem…" Peter trailed off uncomfortably.

_Oh gosh, why is there always a problem?_

"Caspian didn't return with it."

* * *

><p><span>Caspian's POV<span>

I tossed and turned in my bed, my mind swarmed with a billion thoughts. Something just wasn't right. It was not normal, the way Susan was behaving today. She was not herself, something had changed. She had changed. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. Though I knew something was up, I just could not tell exactly what it was.

My thoughts then drifted to Ella. It had been 2 days since I left and I was already paranoid about her. I couldn't help but worry if she was alright, if she was stressing herself too much, if the baby was okay. I knew she would be still be extremely upset about Edmund, but at least when I was there I would remind her that she couldn't stress herself too much as it would be harmful to her and the baby. Now that I wasn't there, hopefully at least Lucy, Peter or Lorenzo could take over that job.

A small smile made its way to my lips. I still couldn't believe Ella was pregnant. Soon, we would have a little Edmund or Ella running around the castle. I knew he or she would be the most precious baby ever, and I already loved it so much. I would definitely be its favorite uncle, Peter and Lorenzo had no chance. The image of me holding a little toddler and playing with it made its way into my mind and made me chuckle. It would definitely be a handful; after all it was Edmund and Ella's baby.

Suddenly, another image entered my brain. The image of me and Susan on the beach, with a little girl running ahead of us and picking shells. Susan and I were holding hands, smiling at the toddler. The little girl turned around and grinned at us, and she looked exactly like her mother…like Susan.

That was when I shot up.

_No._

_I couldn't be thinking like this._

_How can I possibly think of having a child with Susan when she was engaged!_

Although it was wrong, I knew my feelings for Susan were inevitable and still strong as ever.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face, feeling my sticky forehead covered in sweat. I breathed deeply as I got off the bed and made my way down the corridor.

_Wow, Craig and Susan's house was really big._

As I wandered down the hallway, I heard some distant voices. They were muffled, but they were definitely loud enough for me to hear. It was coming from a room a little ahead of me, which was slightly ajar, causing a small amount of light to flow into the dark hallway. I silently crept towards the room, recalling that this was actually Craig's and Susan's room.

For a brief moment, I felt irritation bubble inside me. They weren't even married yet, and they shared a room. The Susan I knew would never agree to something like that, she was a woman of very high morals and values.

As I crept forward inch by inch, the voices were becoming clearer and louder.

"_You promised, Craig!"_

"_Well haven't you ever heard that promises are made to be broken? Besides, you should be thankful it's just this, because you do know there is a possibility things could have been worse, right?"_

There was a moment of silence and by this time I was already outside the room. I couldn't help but press my ear against the oak door, trying my best to be as silent as possible.

"_Sorry Craig."_

"_That's better. I told you, if you just cooperate and listen to me, then everything…"_

His voice abruptly stopped and after a mere second, the door swung open, causing me to jump back in shock. Craig stood there in his silk pajamas, staring at me in shock, confusion and…rage?

"Caspian! Couldn't sleep now, could you?"

His voice was rather hostile and over his shoulder I noticed Susan looking at Craig's back in…fear?

"Y-Yeah. I was thirsty and just wanted a drink. I just…couldn't help but hear voices from your room. Everything alright?" I cautiously spoke as my eyes flickered to Susan for a brief moment, as my question was directed to her as well.

"Of course. And while I do appreciate your concern, though it is unnecessary, I would rather you respect our privacy, Caspian. It is not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, especially engaged couples."

There was something in his tone that really ticked me off.

_Though I admit I was in the wrong, he did not have to talk to me like I was his servant!_

"I get it. Sorry I disturbed your little…conversation. I'll just leave you two to go back to whatever that was. Goodnight."

My tone was rather curt and just before I turned around, I noticed a hurt and guilty look on Susan's face, and my heart involuntarily twisted. I hated seeing her upset, and her eyes were just filled with so much sorrow and frustration.

As I made my way back to my room, I felt anger build in me. It was so obvious Susan and Craig were having problems, and Susan was not happy with him. It especially annoyed me how Craig was talking to her. His tone was so condescending and disrespectful; it made me want to punch him.

Their relationship was definitely not going in the right direction, and I could only hope Susan realized this soon enough to call it off. The last thing I wanted was for Susan to go into this marriage which was like a shipwreck waiting to happen.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I hoped Susan would finally realize how much more suited I was for her than Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEWS ARE LOVE! always remember that)  
><strong>

**Haha, next chap should be up quite soon since I'm having my hols now)**


	22. Bruises and Nooses

**A/N: Hey peeps. Sorry for the delayed update. Exams coming soon, hehe. .**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty...well...intense. **

**I hope it lives up to any expectations. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Bruises and Nooses<strong>

Caspian's POV

The next day, I was sitting by the lake against a tree, just submerging myself in nature's serene bliss. The air was much cooler and crisper in Galma. I was staring into space, just keeping my mind preoccupied with everything that was going on. Suddenly, a robin flew down and landed beside me. I smiled down at it as it looked up at me. It was of a deep rusty colour, with a pillow beak and black circles around its eyes. It just stared up at me with this vacant look on its face. At first, it seemed cute, but now it was starting to freak me out a bit, how it never broke eye contact with me. It was as if it was trying to tell me something, the way it was staring intently at me.

My eyebrows crinkled as I just stared back at the frozen bird. Suddenly, it let out a loud chirp and fluttered its wings abruptly, startling me for a moment. It flew up and landed on a high branch of the tree I was leaning against. I craned my neck up to find it perched on the branch, still staring down at me.

Finally, it turned its head slowly to an apple hanging from the tree, which made me look at it as well. The apple looked so plump and juicy, hanging there in all its red glory. It was the only apple in the tree, and it looked so delicious. The apple dropped all of a sudden, the robin still staring at it.

It landed beside me, rolling a little on the damp grass. I looked up at the branch again, but only to find the robin gone. It just disappeared, without a trace or sign. I looked back at the apple and my eyes widened.

It was slowly shriveling up and tuning from the lustrous red to a dirty brown. It grew thinner and thinner, drying up and losing all its juiciness and moisture. I just stared at it in shock; it was as if acid was being poured onto it. I could not take my eyes off it, for some reason it was making my heart speed up and it was like all the warmth from my body was fading away, and coldness seeped into my skin.

"Caspian?"

I gasped as the voice made me snap out of my little trance. I turned to find Susan standing there, looking at me with a slightly worried look.

I turned back to the apple, expecting to see a rotten one, but instead it was like it was in the tree. Bright red, round, juicy and perfectly normal, the way an apple was supposed to be. I frowned in confusion as I looked at it. Merely two seconds ago, it was decaying almost completely…

"Caspian, is everything alright?" Susan murmured as she approached me, hoisted her dress and sat beside me demurely.

"Y-Yeah. Everything's fine." I mumbled, my eyes still transfixed on this unnatural, freaky apple.

"Cas…you know that's just an apple right?"

I turned back to Susan as she quirked an eyebrow at me. Gosh, she must think I'm some lunatic, staring at an apple as if it was a monster.

"Of course. Sorry, I was just…it was nothing. Nevermind." I quickly covered up, not wanting to freak her out with my little robin-apple encounter.

She still eyed me suspiciously but nonetheless nodded. "Alright, if you say so."

I plastered a smile across my face and though hard of how to change the subject.

"So…you and Craig seem happy!"

_Damn it Caspian, you didn't have to change it to that subject!_

I was still rather upset over last night and how Craig acted. Not just towards me, but he spoke to Susan in such a condescending tone, it made my blood boil.

I noticed the small smile on Susan's face fade for a moment and there was a flash of grief in her eyes, but she covered it up so fast, it was hard to even catch.

"Y-Yeah. We're doing great." She beamed.

"Really? Because last night didn't seem great." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

Susan seemed panicked for a moment and she looked down briefly before answering.

"It was just a small fight. But really, we're happy." She tried to smile re-assuringly.

"Are you really happy, Susan?" I asked softly, looking deep into those hypnotizing blue eyes. I could see all the sorrow and grief she was trying to hide from me, I just needed her to open up to me and admit it.

"Caspian, really…" She sighed, looking right back into my eyes "I'm happy with Craig."

I didn't believe a single word of that. I could see through her fake act, and I could tell just how miserable she was with him. I was about to reply when I noticed something on her arms. She was wearing a long-sleeve dress, but they were slightly raised and something was peeking out from underneath them. I looked a little closer and gasped when I realized what they were.

Susan saw me looking at her arms, but before she could pull down her sleeved, I grabbed her wrist and pushed them up all the way.

"Caspian…"

I could feel myself shaking in rage as I stared at the red marks on her arms. They weren't just ordinary bruises; they were burn marks, made by an iron rod.

"Did Craig do this to you?" I seethed, gripping her wrist tightly and looking right into her eyes. She needed to know I was dead serious about this, and I was expecting nothing but the truth.

"Caspian, it's not what you think…"

"Just answer the question, Susan." I cut her off, my tone low and firm.

"Did. Craig. Hurt. You?"

Tears built up in Susan's soft blue eyes and she sniffed before giving the tiniest of nods.

"That's it." I growled, jumping up. "I'm going tokill him."

_That complete monster!_

_How dare he just hurt Susan!_

_She was the Queen of Narnia!_

_She was his fiancée!_

_Nothing gave him the right to burn her like that!_

My heart hurt from looking at those marks, knowing that this monstercaused Susan so much pain. I didn't blame Susan for not telling me though. She was too trusting, loyal and naïve. She would never bad-mouth Craig, even if he abused her like this. I knew Susan all too well. She probably thought she could work things out, and Craig would stop his abuses. But there were just too many of those damn red marks, and I couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

I still loved this woman, and I would not tolerate someone else abusing her like this, even if it was her fiancé.

"No, Caspian don't!" Susan wailed jumping up as well and grabbing my arm.

"Su, he hurt you! You expect me to just keep quiet about that!" I shouted, trying to pry her hand off my arm. By this point, I was just seeing red.

"Caspian, please don't say anything to him. Please! Just let things be. He's stopped for a while now. Things are improving. Please Caspian. Let it go. I'm alright." She desperately pleaded.

I looked at her in confusion, perplexed by her words.

"Su, this man abused you and burnt you. Why are you still with him? Why do still want to marry him?" I questioned with a frown.

"Because he's my fiancé, my soon-to-be husband. I can't just end everything due to some fights. Relationships are all about striving to make everything work. You can't just give up without trying."

Her response was rather detailed, but there was still one thing she had yet to mention…

"Do you love him?"

Susan took a deep breath as her eyes slightly widened. She seemed rather hesitant to answer, so I looked deeper into her eyes and asked seriously.

"Su, do you still love Craig?"

She blinked a few times before lowering her head and closing her eyes, a few more tears streaming down her face. I knew she wanted to say yes, but that would mean telling too big a lie.

I cupped her face and lifter head, bringing mine closer to hers and looking right into those sky-blue orbs.

"Leave him, Susan. He doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't be with someone who doesn't see your worth. You deserve someone who loves you and respects you no matter what. Someone who would never hurt you, who would always protect you and support you. Someone who values you more than his own life."

Her breathing increased as my eyes bore into hers with every word, my head leaning in closer millimeter by millimeter.

"Someone like me." I whispered, my eyes dropping to her red, plump lips. Finally, she let out a breath and crashed her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I was rather taken aback that she was the one who initiated the kiss, but at that moment I couldn't really bother about that. The fact was; Susan was kissing me. Finally, I was kissing Susan!

I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, holding her close to me. I could feel her wild heartbeat against my chest; our hearts were beating in unison. For so long I had dreamt of what it would be like to feel her lips upon mince, but nothing matched up to his actual moment.

They were so soft and smooth, so plump and sweet. It was like this addicting taste I just couldn't get enough of. I never wanted to stop kissing her, she was just so perfect.

Finally, she pulled away as we both gasped for air. Her eyes were closed and she was deeply flushed. Her hands rested on my chest and I rested my forehead against hers. This was just utter bliss.

"Su…" I whispered, making her open her gorgeous blue eyes and look up at me through her thick lashes.

"I love you."

It felt like this giant weight was lifted off my shoulders, to finally be able to say that to her. After all this time of closeting my feelings for her, it just felt so good to let it out. I didn't know at this point what the consequences would be, what tomorrow would bring…all that mattered was that I finally professed my love to Susan.

She bit her lip and there was this twinkle in her eyes as a small smile graced those beautiful lips of hers.

"I love you too, Cas."

My heart stopped for a moment as she spoke those words. Hearing her beautiful honey voice speak those words to me, it felt like heaven, it was like a dream come true. All my worries about her rejecting me immediately faded away. She loved me. Susan loved me.

"Then why are you still with that dolt? Break it off with him. Come back to Narnia with me. We can be together. You and me, we can be happy. Leave Craig, come home with me." I smiled as I stroked her cheek affectionately.

Her smile slowly disappeared as I spoke. She sighed and gripped my hand which was on her cheek, pulling it away.

"You don't get it, Cas. I want to be with you. I want to leave Craig. But…"

_Oh god, why is there always a "but"?_

"But what? What's the problem?" I asked in exasperation.

Her eyes watered again and when she opened her mouth, out came the most broken and helpless voice I had ever heard. It was so thick with pain and sorrow, it made my heart break.

"I can't."

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

"Whoa. Slow down there, Ella. Food's not going anywhere." Lorenzo chuckled.

I stifled a laugh as Ella glared at Lorenzo, her mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes. I knew during this time she would get cravings, but wow my girl had quite an appetite.

"Why don't you try eating for two, and then talk Mr All-That." Ella snapped before digging back into her food.

I smiled and rubbed her knee under the table comfortingly, knowing it usually soothed her when she was tense or angry.

"Any word from Caspian or Susan, Pete?" Lucy asked, looking hopefully at Peter.

He just sighed and shook his head, making me groan in frustration. His guards said it was Caspian's choice to stay there. But I knew Caspian. He wouldn't just stay in Galma without any guards when he was supposed to find Susan and bring her home.

"Okay, I'm really tired…" Ella yawned. I turned to find her plate empty and a droopy look on her face. Yet she still looked so adorable…

"I'm going to bed early." She sighed as she slowly pushed back her chair and got up.

"I'll come with you." I smiled, getting ready to stand when she pushed down firmly on my shoulder.

"No, you haven't even finished eating. I appreciate you caring for me, Ed. But you can't be this over-protective. I can go on my own. Don't worry. Take your time and eat." She smiled gently, leaning down and kissing my cheek before walking away.

I couldn't help but worry about Ella sometimes. I mean, after all it is only normal for a man to have concern for his pregnant wife. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Ella or the baby. That was why I always wanted to be by her side 24/7. But she was right; I guess I should give her more space.

We continued eating, when after a few minutes, we heard an ear-piercing scream. My eyes widened and I dropped my utensils. I recognized that scream, it was Ella.

We all jumped up and ran out of the Dining Hall, in the direction of our bedroom.

_Oh Aslan, please let Ella and the baby be alright!_

I ran down the hallway, the rest right behind me, and burst through the door.

"Ella?" I called out in panic. I was just so worried, I couldn't even scan the room properly, and everything was a blur.

I heard a sob from beside me and turned to see Ella crouched against the wall, her hands over her mouth as she cried.

I immediately bent down and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly to my chest as she shook violently.

"Ella? Shh, it's alright sweetheart. What happened? What's wrong?" I soothed.

"Oh my god!" I heard Lucy gasp from the door.

I turned to her and found her staring at something in fear and shock. I followed her line of vision to find a sight so horrible, it nearly made me wrench.

There**,** hanging from our chandelier, was Camilla's dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN.**

**Bet not many of you saw that coming huh?**

**Teehee ^^**

**Anyway, I've been getting less and less reviews lately *sobs***

**So...yeah...fans of this series who have been with me throughout the stories so far, you guys know how much i love reviews and how they push me to keep writing and improving myself. **

**So, please guys...**

**REVIEW! :)**


	23. The Letter that Holds the Truth

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry for not updating in a while again. Man, I am ALWAYS saying that, aren't I? Hehe, oh well... **

**So, this chapter is SUPER important because it reveals quite a number of things and answers many questions.**

**I hope it lives up to any expectations, it will really hard to write haha...**

**Anyway, here it is! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Letter that Holds the Truth<strong>

Edmund's POV

I could feel the bile rise in my throat as I struggled to push it down. It was such a horrific sight. I had seen many disgusting and morbid things as a King and Warrior in Narnia, but this was still too much to bear.

Her body was limp, swaying slightly side to side as her head bowed down. Her eyes were open and vacant. Blood trickled from her mouth and from the area on her neck, where the rope was tied. A fallen stool lay on the floor a few inches away.

"What's wrong? What hap…"

Lorenzo trailed off as he entered the room. His eyes immediately found Camilla's body and he froze.

I felt so bad for him; the poor man loved this woman to no extent. Granted I really did not like Camilla for driving me and Ella apart, but still, her death was tragic. I knew what Lorenzo was feeling right now. I was in his place before, having to see the love of my life dead right in front of me…

He took a shaky step forward, his eyes fixed on Camilla in disbelief.

"No…" I heard him mumble, shaking his head slightly.

"Lorenzo…" Lucy trailed off, placing her hand on his shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"NO!" He yelled all of a sudden, his voice sounded choked and strained.

He stumbled back a bit before darting out of the room, pushing aside Peter and Lucy in the process. He was so shaken up, so broken, and I knew he would never really recover from this. Camilla was his fiancée. They were getting married. And now he had lost her.

"Ed…"

I turned to Peter who was looking at Ella in my arms with a worried look.

I looked down at her and she was still shaking, her face pale with fear and her eyes swollen from crying. She was sobbing hysterically and gripping onto my shirt so tightly, pressing her face into my chest.

"Get Ella out of here. This trauma is not good for her or the baby. Take her to Susan's room. She can sleep there." Peter whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arms tighter around my weeping wife.

"Ella, sweetheart, come on." I murmured into her hair, standing up slowly and pulling her up with me as gently as possible as I was very aware of her growing stomach.

As I walked her out of the room, I heard Peter tell Lucy to find Lorenzo, and that he would get to the bottom of things. I really hoped he would.

I guided Ella to Susan's bedroom, rubbing her arms soothingly as she continued sobbing. I was actually pretty shaken up as well, that was a sight one found hard to forego. But I needed to be strong for Ella; I needed to take care of both her and the baby.

Once inside, I sat her on the bed and continued rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back softly.

Finally, the sobbing died down and I bent my head to find her sound asleep against my chest. Her nose was red and her cheeks were flushed, but other than that she looked at peace.

I laid her down and tucked her in, stroking her stomach as I placed a kiss upon her forehead. I sat there for a while, just stroking her head softly as I tried to make sense of everything.

Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on the door and found Peter standing there. I nodded for him to come in.

"How is she?" He asked, sitting on the bed in front of me as he looked down at Ella's sleeping state.

"Cried herself to sleep, but she'll be fine." I tried to smile but it was hard with the image of Camilla still ingrained in my memory.

"Ed, you might want to see this." Peter spoke in a very serious and apprehensive tone.

"It was in Camilla's hand when the guards took down her body." He mumbled, handing me over the crumpled piece of parchment.

I furrowed my eyebrows and opened it, smoothening it out for a bit before reading through it intently.

* * *

><p>"<em>If you are reading this note, I am probably dead by now. Which is honestly for the better, actually.<em>

_When I first came to Narnia, I was shocked at how much acceptance and love was showered onto me. I had never been treated like that before. You all made me part of your family, and for that I shall be eternally grateful. You people loved me, when no one else did. You lot trusted me, when I did not even trust myself._

_That is one of the reasons why I cannot continue to betray your faith. I shall not lie anymore, for it is only a disgrace to your integrity and nobility. I have harbored many secrets, many shameful acts and horrid sins. I have done things I am most certainly not proud of, and I had to live with the burden of a blackened heart._

_But please understand, I did not choose to do all that I did. There are many things you do not know about me, or about Craig. All I can say is please find Susan and Caspian as soon as possible. My brother is not a merciful man, nor is he simple-minded. He is a threat to all of you, and to Narnia._

_I cannot bear to live this life of secrecy and treachery anymore. I was born into it with no choice, but now I have the decision to leave it, and there is only one way I can. But I do not mind, for my life is of no value as compared to all of yours._

_To Lucy: You are truly such a joy and a ray of sunshine. I don't think I have ever met anyone more optimistic and friendly. I enjoyed all those evenings we sat by the lake and drew the trees and skies. You are like a sister to me, and forever shall remain my best friend._

_To Peter: The others are really lucky to have you as an older brother. You are such a terrific king, one with so much honor and nobility. Your title most definitely suits you. I have learnt a lot about politics from you, and enjoyed how much you have taught me about Narnia and ruling. May you forever remain the magnificent king, brother and man that you are._

_To Edmund: You have no idea how hard it is for me to write this. Words cannot describe my shame and guilt. You were nothing but a good friend and a loving, loyal husband, and I tried to take that away from you. The love you share with Ella is unbreakable, and yet I tried to break it. I confess; it is I who is to be held responsible for the condition you were in. I was the one who sent that ogre to attack you in the forest. But please understand, once again, I had no choice. I had to execute Craig's plans, or he would have killed me, though now I realize I should have just let things go that way instead. Treasure Ella, Edmund. She is a beautiful woman, on the inside and out. I have watched her on many occasions, hold your hand and talk to you in your unconscious state, and that was what drove me to choose to give up this dark path I was treading on. I am truly sorry once again, Edmund. I do not seek your forgiveness, but I just wanted you to know the truth._

_To Ella: I never really had the chance to congratulate you on your pregnancy, but I am truly happy for you that soon you and Edmund will have a new bundle of joy in your lives. Ella, what I did to you, no woman would ever forgive another woman, or even let her live. My mission was to separate you and Edmund, and I was just too blind to see your undying love for one another that would never break. I assume you have read my message to Edmund above, and hence you would know by now that I was the one who planned Edmund's attack. I was also the one who let that demon into the medical ward that night to kill Edmund. No oceans of apologies could ever compensate for my sins, and I do not expect your forgiveness. But seeing you taking care of Edmund every day, crying over him and never letting go of his hand, I could not stand to watch you suffer like that and know that I was the cause of your pain. I hope with me gone, you and Edmund can return to the perfectly imperfect relationship you always had. I am sure; you, Edmund and the baby will be the happiest little family._

_Finally, to my darling Lorenzo: To begin with, you must know first of all that I love you so much, and my heart shall always belong to you. You showed me what love was, when I had never even known of its existence before. You brought so much joy and light into my life, that for the first time ever, I actually felt like a normal girl in love. I would give anything to just run away with you and be your wife, have our own little family and live happily ever after. But I do not want you to pay the price for who I really am. I know I can never truly be happy with you, for I could never be my true self with you. Keeping up this act of innocence was too much of a guilt bearing down on my heart, and I cannot keep lying to you, my love. But know that I will always be with you, even if you cannot see me. I'll be that little star in the sky, watching over you every night. But you must promise __me one thing,__ love. Promise me you will move on, find another girl who is worthy enough to hold your heart, and marry her. Have a family with her and grow old with her. For I am not meant for you, and with me you could never be happy or safe. I will always love you Lorenzo, and though I ask of you to forget about me, know that I will never forget you._

_Once again, to all of you, I am truly sorry for all that I have done. I cannot take back my actions, but giving this advice is the minimum I can do to show my remorse and gratification._

_Find Susan and Caspian._

_Save them from Craig._

_Save Narnia from Craig._

_Forever grateful,_

_Camilla._

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I finally finished reading the letter. That was just so much to take in; the knowledge was still struggling to sink in.<p>

_So…Camilla was behind everything?_

_She was purposely driving me and Ella apart?_

_She was responsible for the attacks and my coma?_

_But…_

_She said she had no choice…_

Craig_._

_Craig was the true mastermind behind all of this._

_He was the one who was forcing her into committing all those acts._

_It was never truly Camilla's fault._

_It was all on Craig._

_Oh no…_

_Susan!_

_Marrying her must have been another part of his huge twisted plan._

_And now Caspian was there as well._

A lot of things still did not add up now, but one thing was for sure.

"Pete, we've got to find Susan and Caspian."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA DA! **

**Many mysteries finally solved huh? Well, if you don't think so and you still have a lot of questions floating around in your noggin, just keep reading because EVERYTHING will be revealed very soon. ;)**

**Oh and hats off to those of you who kinda figured things out in your reviews, you smart people! ;D**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^^**


	24. A Brother and A Sister

**A/N: Hey peeps! Didn't get many reviews for the previous chapter :(**

**Hopefully you guys will find this one review-worthy haha ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: A Brother and A Sister<strong>

_Recap:_

_"You don't get it, Cas. I want to be with you. I want to leave Craig. But…"_

_Oh god, why is there always a "but"?_

_"But what? What's the problem?" I asked in exasperation._

_Her eyes watered again and when she opened her mouth, out came the most broken and helpless voice I had ever heard. It was so thick with pain and sorrow, it made my heart break._

_"I can't._

* * *

><p><span>Caspian's POV<span>

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked in utter confusion.

More tears streamed down her cheeks and it was just such an upsetting and bizarre sight. Susan was never this weak and vulnerable. No matter how large the problem, how deep the trouble, she was always the mature and level-headed one. She was never this emotional.

"Caspian..you don't understand. Craig..you can't underestimate him. He's.."

"Caspian?"

_Speak of the devil…_

I turned to find Craig waltzing up to us, a suspicious look etched on his face.

I could feel the rage boil inside me; I wanted nothing more than to rip this monster's head off. He deserved a brutal slow death, filled with agonizing pain and torture.

"Oh, Susan, there you are." He tried to say in a normal tone, but I could detect a bit of anger.

Susan quickly looked to the side as she wiped away her tears discreetly, an action not going unnoticed by Craig. Yet, he didn't seem bothered by it one bit.

_Wouldn't a man be worried if he saw his fiancée in such a broken state?_

_Or that's right, this was no "man"._

_This was a monster._

_And HE was the reason she was in this state._

"What were you guys talking about?" Craig questioned in a rather demanding tone.

_We were talking about how you beat up your fiancée you abusive dog!__  
><em>

I felt like shouting that in his face, maybe even accompanying that with a punch. But Susan answered before I could do anything.

"W-We were just talking about how things are back at home, with Ella's pregnancy and Ed's coma and all."

I looked at her questioningly. She just returned my look with a determined stare, her message loud and clear; _don't say anything._

It was puzzling how Susan was still covering up for Craig, somewhat even protecting him.

_He abused her and she's still supporting him?_

_Something was seriously wrong here._

_Something told me there was more to Craig than just an abusive fiancé…_

"Oh, alright then.." Craig muttered, though I could still sense he was suspicious.

"Susan, would you come with me? We need to talk." Craig said, threat lacing his voice.

I was about to claw his eyeballs out just for speaking to her in a threatening manner, but he quickly covered up.

"About wedding preparations of course." He turned and smiled at me, almost as if to guarantee that was all to it.

Susan tried to plaster a smile and nodded meekly. Craig turned back around, but not before shooting a glare in my direction. As Susan trailed behind Craig, she turned to me and her gaze could not even meet my disapproving one. She could tell I was absolutely disappointed in her for not doing anything about Craig. But even if she was stubborn about protecting her "loving" fiancée, that didn't mean I was going to put up with him abusing the love of my life. I was definitely going to take some action.

I sighed heavily as the two of them walked back to the house. Though I was still enraged at the whole "abusive Craig" situation, I couldn't help but smile as I remembered Susan admitting she loved me. That was the silver lining to this dark storm cloud...

All I had to do was get Susan to leave him and have him thrown in the darkest dungeons where he would rot away slowly. Then Susan and I could finally be together, we could have our happily ever after.

I glanced back down at the apple and my eyes widened. The apple was completely rotten, all wrinkled and decomposed. It was horrific, and it just did not make any sense.

_How could an apple go from being normal, to rotting, to normal again, and then completely decayed?_

I shook my head to rid such bizarre thoughts. Maybe I was just seeing things, or maybe there was something wrong with apples in Galma. Whatever it was, it was not important to the crisis at hand. I kicked the apple into the lake, finally ridding myself of it and its little shape shifting games.

Running my hand through my hair, I took a couple of more deep breaths before finally making my way back into the lair of the monster.

As I walked back to my room, I passed by Craig and Susan's room, which was slightly ajar…again…

I heard the sound of weeping and of low grumbling. I pressed my ear against the door, able to hear some parts of the tense conversation.

"What did you tell him?"

"N-Nothing Craig, I promise!"

"Don't lie to me!" His growl was accompanied by a painful whimper from Susan.

I peeked through the door to find him gripping her hair tightly in a fist, holding her head close to his. Her hands were on his hand, trying to get him to let go off her, but he was much stronger. My heart was racing now, my vision turning red.

"I'm not lying, Craig. Really. I didn't say anything!" She sobbed out desperately.

Craig finally released her. As she stumble forward, he slapped her hard across the face, the force causing her to fall to the ground. "Stop lying!"

_That was it._

I barged into the room and as Craig turned to me, I punched him right in the nose, hard enough for me to hear a cracking sound.

Craig groaned in pain and clutched onto his bleeding nose, stumbling back a bit.

I glanced at Susan on the floor who was looking at the scene before her in terror. She looked up at me and her eyes were full of apprehension and worry.

I smiled a bit and stretched out my hand. She was on the verge of cracking a smile when she glanced behind me and her eyes widened in horror.

"Caspian, watch out!"

Before I could turn around, however, I felt a sharp pain erupt through the back of my head as what felt like a metal rod bashed against it. I saw stars for a few seconds before falling to the ground as everything became blurred.

In my semi-conscious state, I could barely make out Craig's boots in front of my face. Susan was in front of me, looking up at Craig fearfully from her crouched position against the wall.

That was when everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

The atmosphere in Peter's room was so thick; it could be sliced with a knife.

Lucy was sitting by the fireplace, watching the flames dance around one another with a solemn look.

Peter was sitting in his armchair, his eyebrows crinkled in heavy thought as he absentmindedly rubbed his hands together slowly, a habit he had whenever he was nervous or worried.

Ella was beside me, her hands on her stomach as she stared at the rain pouring down outside the window. She was the one causing it. Whenever she sighed, there would be a rumble of thunder.

Finally, there was Lorenzo. He was leaning against the window-sill, also staring out at the downpour. His face was so blank, as if there was no more emotion in him. But deep in his eyes you could see just how shattered he was.

The ships were currently being prepared for our departure the next day. We would be leaving for Galma, and bringing Caspian and Susan back to Narnia.

"I can't believe it." Ella spoke, breaking the dense silence.

"All this time…it was them…" She whispered, her eyes watering slightly.

I knew what she meant. All of us had trusted Camilla and Craig. We brought them into our home, made them a part of our family, and it turned out…

"And now Susan's engaged to him…" Peter added in in a worried tone.

"It was probably all part of his plan. Capture Susan's heart…get us to trust them…" I murmured in remorse.

_Oh how blind we all were! Blind…stupid…naïve…_

"I don't get it."

Everyone turned to Lucy who was now pinching her nails.

"Why would Craig want to kill Edmund? And marry Susan? I mean…he has nothing to do with Narnia. He was just Lord Bennet's son…"

"No, he wasn't." Peter cut in.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and Peter continued.

"I got in touch with some allies in Galma, it turns out, Lord Bennet's son and daughter had died a few years back, in a fire."

_Wow, I've got to hand it to Craig and Camilla, they was smart to have been able to sneak his way into our lives under the pretense of being Lord Bennet's "dead" children._

"So…then…who is he? Really?" Lucy murmured.

Just then, Trumpkin rushed into the room. He seemed panicked and worried.

"Trumpkin? What's wrong?" Peter questioned.

"I've been doing some research, King Peter, and I found something." He panted out, holding out an old, worn-out book which had a piece of paper sticking out of it.

Peter took the book from Trumpkin as the little guy tried to regain his breath. He turned to the page where the paper stuck out and read through it intently. He stopped at one point and froze.

"What? What does it say?" Ella asked impatiently.

He looked up at me and Ella in apprehension. The look in his eyes told me this was NOT good news.

"It says, that ogres and demons and similar creatures could only be controlled by two people; a brother and a sister." He murmured the last part slowly.

"Camilla and Craig?" I asked, it could only possibly be the two of them.

Peter shook his head gravely, and I got a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Jadis and Jadin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOAAAAAA. :O**

**Not expecting that, were you? haha :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

** I really wanna know your thoughts on how this story is progressing, and what do YOU think is going on? ;)**


	25. Storms and Horns

**A/N: Here's the next chap! sorry it's quite short haha **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: Storms and Horns<span>

Edmund's POV

A moment of silence passed.

Then another.

Then suddenly…

"WHAT?!"

I winced at Ella's sharp, piercing yell.

Bewilderment, confusion, shock, panic and fear was etched on her face in one horrific look. I guess I must have looked like that as well, because I was having the same feelings.

Peter looked worriedly at Ella and nodded.

"It says right here." said Peter pointing to the book that lay before him."Only Jadin and Jadis possess the special powers which are needed to control those creatures."

"It makes sense…"

I turned to Lucy who looked like she was putting a puzzle together in her head.

"Creatures as dark as those would naturally only be controlled by beings equally dark."

I glanced back at Ella who was chewing on her lip, staring at the ground in worry.

"I…I don't get it. I mean…they're both dead! They've...they've been dead for centuries!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's all very confusing to me too. But…all that is certain for now is that…they're back." Peter mumbled, furrowing his brows in deep thought- probably as to try to make sense of everything.

"Wait…so then…what do Craig and C-Camilla have to do with any of this?"

It was the first time Lorenzo actually spoke up all the while; he was still leaning against the window sill, his arms folded and his brows furrowed.

"They were probably followers of Jadis and Jadin." Lucy answered with a small frown on her face.

"What are we going to do?" Ella whispered, hugging her stomach slightly.

_Oh gosh…the baby…_

_How on earth were we supposed to welcome a baby into the world with all this crazy nonsense going on?!_

_If Jadis and Jadin are really back…then…what if they come after our child?_

_No._

_Never in a million years would I ever let anyone, especially those two monsters, harm my family._

"Trumpkin, go and tell the crew to hurry the preparations for our departure. We need to leave as soon as possible." Peter ordered sternly.

Trumpkin gave a swift nod before jogging out of the room.

"Ed…"

I turned to Ella who was looking at me with anxiety in those deep blue eyes. She clutched my hand and gulped.

"If they're really back…then…Ed, our baby? What if I can't protect our baby? What if I end up…"

"Ella," I cut her short, squeezing her hand and looking deep into her eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby, okay? We're going toget through this, I promise."

"But, what if.."

"No more what if's. We defeated them once, we can do it again." I turned to Peter, Lucy and Lorenzo and looked at each of them pointedly.

"We all can, together."

Peter and Lucy both smiled back and nodded in agreement. Lorenzo, however, just turned back to the downpour outside the window and sighed before speaking four words which fit the situation so well.

"Storm's just getting worse."

* * *

><p><span>Caspian's POV<span>

When I finally regained consciousness and managed to open my eyes, I was only greeted with more darkness. In fact, it was so dark that I was not even sure if my eyes were really open or not.

My whole body was numb, and my head was throbbing. I tried to move but realized I was sitting on a chair with my arms tied behind me and my feet chained. No amount of struggling helped.

Suddenly, I heard a creaking sound and some light flooded into room. I looked in its direction to find a door being opened and a figure stepping in.

"Ah, nice to see you're awake!"

I growled at the monsterbefore me as he smirked andwalked in, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Enjoying your stay so far, Caspian?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh yes actually. You're very hospitable." I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood." He chuckled.

_Ok, enough funny games…_

"Where's Susan?" I snapped, glaring at him intensely.

"And what makes you think you are in any position to demand answers from me?" Craig countered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Where is she?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

_I swear…if he hurt her…_

"Let's just say…she's…asleep."

I could feel my temper rise.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled. I tried to break from my restraints even though I knew it was hopeless. I didn't care; I wanted to do was snap his neck.

"I just…gave her the punishment she deserved. It's not my fault she couldn't handle it and passed out." He muttered in disinterest.

"You slimy, sick, son of a-"

"Whoa, language, mister! My, some King you are…"

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I shouted, my breathing becoming heavier by the moment as rage filled me to the max.

Suddenly, Craig slammed his hands onto the arm rests on either side of me and leaned down low, his face level to mine as he peered into my eyes.

"You want to know why, Little King?" He whispered, squinting slightly.

I tried to draw my head back a bit, his close proximity highly uncomfortable, but he didn't move an inch.

"It's because of you."

My eyes widened and he smirked at my perplexed expression.

"You think that horn you blew all that time back, only called back the Kings and Queens from the Golden Age?" He murmured, staring at me fiercely.

I averted my gaze to the ground as I tried to process his words and their meaning.

"That horn didn't just summon those little brats you know…it also called back the true King and Queen of Narnia…the eternal rulers…"

At this point in time, I really had no idea what he was talking about.

_True King and Queen?_

_The Pevensie's would always be the true kings and queens…_

_And Aslan would always be the eternal ruler._

_Who was he talking about?_

_Who could he possibly think…_

My eyes widened as realization dawned upon me. I could feel my entire body go cold as fear settled into my bones, apprehension and panic filling me. Craig laughed darkly as he watched me finally understand what he was talking about.

"Yes, Caspian. When you blew that horn, you called back Their Majesties, Queen Jadis and King Jadin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: pls dont kill me! i know this chapter sucks..but yeah...i promise the next one will definitely be better kay?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. LOVE IS GOOD. :)**


	26. Dark Magic vs Faith and Hope

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry to all my readers for such a long delay. I've just been so freaking busy, and next week are my major exams so i'm going to be even more busy But I promise whatever opportunity I have, I'll be working on the next chapter ;)**

**Just a warning: this is not a very good chapter ., but it's still important...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Dark Magic vs Faith and Hope<strong>

Caspian's POV

It felt like someone had just punched me in my gut…hard.

_Craig….Craig could not possibly be speaking the truth._

_How…why…w-what…NO!_

My breathing became shallower and shallower as I felt a bead of perspiration make its way down my forehead, trickle long the bridge of my nose and drop to the ground as I hung my head low.

_No…the horn…it was supposed to bring back just the Pevensie's. No one else…especially not…NO!_

Faintly behind me, I could make out the dark chuckle of Craig. His footsteps were muffled as he walked around me. My head was spinning, a light but ever-constant buzzing in mybrain was giving me a piercing migraine.

"What? Nothing to say? Well, I should actually be thanking you, for bringing my King and Queen back." Craig grinned, his eyes sparkling. I found that strange until I realized it was because the faint moonlight coming through the bars of a window somewhere behind me.

"No, you're lying. It's…it's not possible…" I muttered, shaking my head firmly. It was painfullyobvious I was trying to convince myself more than him.

"You know about the Deep Magic which rules over Narnia, yes? Well, let's just say, it had a…how do I put this now…a twin."

_Just when I thought my mind could not get more frazzled…_

Craig sighed; it was almost as if he was some teacher trying to help his student comprehend a hard concept.

"You see, The Deep Magic has this…twin sister…The Dark Magic. Hey, I didn't make up the names around here." He raised his hands defensively as I gave him a sceptical look.

"Where was I? Oh yes, The Dark magic. For centuries in Narnia, is has always been suppressed, underground you might say, until Jadis came into rule. That was when it rose, and it is actually one of the factors that kept Aslan at bay for near a hundred years. But you see, when the Pevensie's came along, the Deep Magic started countering against the Dark Magic, and regrettably, the former won. But wait, we haven't even reached the crux of the story yet…"

He squatted down in front of me, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together.

"When dear Father Christmas created that horn and gifted it to Susan, it was not only filled with Deep Magic, but a little Dark Magic managed to sneak its way in as well. Not much though, and so it could not be released when it was absolutely crucial. So thousands of years later, when this young Telmarine Prince on the run comes along and blows it, well, what better time to be unleashed eh?" Craig chuckled at the last part.

"So you mean to say, all these years, the Dark Magic had been free?" I questioned through gritted teeth.

"Free, and growing stronger by the second. Like ants breeding under a rock.." He looked down at an ant crawling on the ground. I could barely see it though, it was so tiny and the room was too dark.

"It kept a low profile, stayed hidden from detection, made things seem hunky-dory…but in reality it was growing silently..." He continued looking at theant crawl until it disappeared under a crack in a broken tile.

"And finally, it grew strong enough to bring back the two darkest rulers of Narnia of all time." He spoke emphatically as he picked up the broken tile, revealing a whole army of ants running around frantically from the sudden absence of their roof.

"No…" I mumbled again, shaking my head slowly as I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

_Oh dear Aslan…this could not be happening…_

Everything still seemed so fragmented and disoriented, as my brain tried to processall the new information.

_These past few years, everything seemed so perfect._

"So what's the big plan?" I muttered, feeling utterly hopeless.

"Simple," Craig shrugged, "Kill all thePevensie's. Then Jadis and Jadin shall rule again." He stated as it if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I meant, what's your part? Why did you have to woo Susan and gain our trust and all? And Camilla too…"

Craig laughed, a truly wicked laugh at that, and smirked at me.

"It's easier to break something from the inside than it is from the outside. You see, all of you were so tightly-knit, it was one of the main reasons attributing to your successful reign. So by breaking such close bonds…"

"It would be easier to break us." I finished, closing my eyes and swallowing.

"It was really simple actually, those Pevensie's and youare so…emotional and well…sappy." His face scrunched up almost in disgust.

"But oh well, I guess that's the price of love huh?" He snickered before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it…twice.

I let out a long and heavy sigh. My brain felt utterly and completelyfried.

_WHAT a turn of events._

_Dark Magic. **  
><strong>_

_Professor never mentioned ANYTHING about some blasted dark magic!_

The image of the bizarre apple popped into my head.

_ So I was not going mad. Neither was it just my imagination. It was blooming dark magic!_

I could feel myself slip in and out of consciousness. My brain was not even functioning properly to think of a way to escape and find Susan…

_Susan._

_My sweet, dear Susan…_

The last thing I saw wasSusan's soft, gentle face smiling at me before everything went black yet again.

* * *

><p><span>Lucy's POV<span>

I sighed heavily as we waved goodbye to Peter and Edmund. As the ship got smaller and smaller, I turned to Ella who was biting her lip and rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. I gently took her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." I whispered as she turned to me with worried eyes.

"Oh Luce, you always say that but…lately, I've been having a hard time trying to believe it." She murmured.

I was about to respond when a deep voice spoke from behind us.

"Well you're going to have to try harder then, and wish for the best."

We turned to find Lorenzo, standing tall with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Because right now, that's all we have. Faith, and hope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not one of my best, but still, please have mercy! Haha but also please dont hesitate to point out any mistake and provide constructive feedback :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	27. The Escape

**A/N: Okay so I guess you deserve to throw boulders at me for not updating in such a bloody long time**

**So sorry! I've just been soooooooooooooooooooo busy, honestly, it's crazy.**

**But anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope it lives up to any expectations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Escape<strong>

Susan's POV

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Craig smiling down at me.

I gasped and shot up, my head spinning slightly from the sudden movement. I was on our…his bed, with him sitting in front of me. I hugged my knees close to my chest as I tried to push myself as far away as possible from him. He chuckled sickly and I gulped slightly.

_How did this man manage to make me so weak?__**  
><strong>_

"Come on now Su, are you that scared of me?" He teased.

I didn't reply. I didn't move. I simply kept my eyes glued to him.

He too continued staring at me with a cold, almost perverted smile.

Finally, I found my voice.

"Where's Caspian?"

The disgusting smile on Craig's face disappeared instantly and he glared at me.

"That is information you don't need to know." He barked.

I cringed slightly from the harshness in his voice**. **But all of a sudden I felt courage fill me and I didn't apologize like I usually did. This time, Caspian's safety came into question.

"Yes it is**.** Where is he?" I asked harshly.

_SMACK._

I gripped my stinging cheek as I felt tears rush to my eyes**. **Idesperately blinked them back. I would not let him see me cry again.

I felt him grip my hair and pull hard, causing me to yelp in pain as he held my head close to his.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that, huh?" He snarled in my ear.

I replied through clenched teeth, "Because you're a vile, disgusting monster."

He suddenly shoved me forward, causing me to stumble off the bed and land on the floor with a painful thud. I weakly looked up to see him tower over me.

"You have the guts to speak to me like that, you fool!" He kicked my side, causing me to cry out and squeeze my eyes shut.

"I'm going to make you regret ever being born!" This time, he grabbed my arm, pulled me up and flung me to the other side of the room against the desk.

The pain that filled my body was unimaginable. I was breathless and bleeding from countless places. I could barely seeCraig smirking coldly as he made his way over to me.

I wanted to fight back, or at least run, but the pain was just too much. I could barely even move.

He reached for my hair, yanking me up forcefully. However, in the processI noticed a porcelain vase on the table beside us. With all the energy I could muster**,** I grabbed it and swung it hard against his head. It shattered as he dropped to the floor, a pool of blood forming around his head.

I was breathing rapidly, my heart going mad. I could not take my eyes off his still state, the crimson-red blood staining the white marble tiles. I watched him closely for a while for any sign of movement, but there was nothing.

_Oh Aslan._

_I just killed Craig._

I smiled slightly as it sunk in.

_He was finally dead._

I suddenly remember Caspian. He was probably in the room behind the kitchen, since Craig never allowed me to go in there. I had to get to him as soon as possible.

I stumbled down the stairs hurriedly. It hurt so much to move. I used one hand to clutch the railing of the stairs and the other to clutch the throbbing ribs Craig had kicked.

Finally, I reached the kitchen. I entered it and looked to the back of it, where a single door stood.

* * *

><p><span>Caspian's POV<span>

I was awakened by something attacking the shackles on my hands and feet. I frowned in confusion and turned my head to see Susan crouched behind me, bashing a stone against my shackles.

"Su!" I called out in shock.

There was no reply. Just grunts and groans from her as she hit the chains. Suddenly, my chains shattered apart. I rolled my sore wrists slightly and flexed my feet as I turned to face her.

"Thank Aslan you're okay Su, I was so wor-"

I looked down to see Susan resting on the floor, looking pale as ever and covered in sweat. There were fresh bruises all over her face, blood flowing from her forehead and lip. She was clutching her ribs and struggling to breathe.

I swooped down to her side, holding her gently. She looked so fragile. "Su?"

She looked up at me through half-closed eyelids and took in a deep breath.

"C-Craig. He's…d-dead."

I could barely hear her, but I could still make out what she said.

_Craig…Craig was dead?__**  
><strong>_

I couldn't believe it.

A million questions raced through my mind, but before I could ask her anything, I heard distant voices which sounded like Craig's servants.

I wrapped my arms around Susan and lifted her bridal style. She closed her eyes and leant against my chest. I could feel her breathing getting shallower.

"Su you've got to keep awake okay." I instructed in her ear as I carried her out of the dungeon, looking around frantically for a way out.

I couldn't possible dash out of the entrance of the kitchen as it would lead me to the middle of the house where I could be most easily found. The voices were getting clearer and louder, making me more nervous and panic-stricken.

That was when I noticed a door to the side of the kitchen, which looked like it led to the outside of the house.

I kicked it open and dashed out, jogging away from the mansion downhill with Susan in my arms. I pushed my legs to run as fast as possible, not looking back once. I tried to remember the route back to the harbor as I got to a safe distance away from the mansion and paused to catch my breath.

I was in the middle of the forest; there was nothing but trees around me. I glanced down at Susan in my arms and noticed she was unconscious. I cursed under my breath as I laid her down on the ground gently and gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Susan! Susan wake up! Come on!"

Not a single movement. Her breathing was so shallow I could barely hear it, and she was turning paler by the second. She was losing a lot of blood from her forehead and I noticed the side of her dress was drenched in blood as well.

I was freaking outnow.

It looked like she wouldn't make it.

I was scared beyond my wits and had no idea what to do.

_What if I lost Susan?_

That was when I heard a deep, unmistakable chuckle in front of me.

_Oh no. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I solemnly swear to update more regularly from now on!**

**But anyway, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	28. Returning Home

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! Here's a speedy update for all of you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Returning home<strong>

Caspian's POV

I gulped as I slowly stood up, my eyes never leaving the man before me.

_No, this is not possible…_

"Surprised to see me Cas?"

I took in a deep breath as I looked at him. He looked quite unbalanced, with a sinister look in his eyes and his disheveled hair soaked in blood.

"You're supposed to be dead." I muttered, crinkling my brows slightly.

"Ha! Yes**,** about that," He glanced down at Susan's unconscious state with a smirk**.** "Did she actually think she could kill me with a vase?" He chuckled again, shaking his head as he glanced back up at me.

"No Caspian, I'm alive as ever."

Suddenly, he lunged at me with his sword, which I didn't notice he was carrying until now. I ducked from instinct and reached for my sheath when I realized I didn't have my sword with me.

Craig noticed this and smiled, gripping his own sword tighter as he swung at me again. I ducked and backed way. We started to circle each other.

"Poor little King doesn't have his sword with him? How sad." Craig mocked with a sneer.

I gulped as my heart rate picked up and I broke out into a cold sweat. Here I was defenceless against a sadistic monster with a sword.

Craig plunged his sword at me, causing me to jump back and miss him nearly impaling me by just a mere inch.

"Fast reflexes, not bad." He commented mockingly.

I didn't reply. I just kept my eyes fixed on his every move.

"Just give up boy." Craig coaxed, continuing to circle me.

"There is no way you can defeat Jadis and Jadin. Not you, and not the Pevensie's. No one can stop them now." He grinned, a malicious twinkle in his eyes.

He swung at me again, but this time as I jumped back, I tripped over a tree root and fell on my back. I groaned and looked up to see Craig looming over me with a smirk as he pointed his sword at my neck.

"And dear Susan," He briefly glanced at her, "I'll make her my wife after I kill you. And I'll turn her. Oh yes, I'll make her join our side."

"That'll never happen." I retorted, glaring up at him.

"Oh but it will! See, I'm very goodat….convincing.Yes, a little brainwashing here, some spells there, and _poof_! She's one of us. And Narnia will have to perish at the hands of one of their own." He let out a low and truly cruel laugh.

"We'll just see about that."

Before I could understand what was happening, I saw a dagger sticking out of Craig's chest, as he gawked in pain and shock.

He looked down at me, and for the first time I saw nothing in his eyes.

No malice or cruelty, just...emptiness.

A trickle of blood rolled down from his mouth as he fell forward, face-down, onto the ground. I quickly rolled to the side to prevent him from falling onto me.

I looked back up at the spot where Craig previously stood not just seconds ago, holding a sword to my neck**.**

"Susan!"

She smiled at me, swaying slightly as she breathed heavily. Her knees were rather wobbly and were going to give way any second. I jumped up and caught her just before she could fall.

"Is...is he truly d-dead this…time?" She asked through pants, clutching onto my arms for support as I held her waist tightly.

I glanced at his body, completely still and now in a pool of blood. I didn't have to check though, just before he fell, I could see the light in his eyes diminish.

I nodded and held Susan tighter, both of us staring at his body.

"Yup, this time he's gone for sure."

* * *

><p><span>Peter's POV<span>

I sighed and looked around the dock, wondering where on earth to go from here. We had just arrived in Galma, and had just got off the ship.

"So, what's the plan Pete?" Ed asked as he stood by my side.

Before I could answer though, I noticed something in the distance, slowly coming towards us. I squinted my eyes, scrutinizing the thing before I realized it was a man carrying a woman.

_No, that wasn't just any man…_

_That was…_

_Caspian!_

_And Susan!_

I bolted to them, and I could hear Ed following behind.

"Cas!" I shouted out to him, making him look up from Susan, who was sleeping against his chest, as it seemed.

"Peter!"

When I finally reached them, I felt so happy they were safe and alright. But then I noticed their states. Cas looked disheveled as ever, spotting quite a number of bruises on his face.

But Susan…

Susan was worse.

She was unconscious against Caspian's chest, her face pale as ever and covered in blotches of blood. Her dress was also soaked in blood at some parts.

Before I could say anything though, Cas spoke.

"Pete, Su's not doing well. She's lost a lot of blood. Is there a medical team on the ship?"

He looked panicked and worried. I merely just nodded my head, still in shock and somewhat confused abouteverything.

"Oh god, what happened to Susan?!" Edmund exclaimed once he reached us.

"Long story, right now we need to get her help as soon as possible." Caspian said as he began walking quickly towards the ship, holding onto Susan tightly.

Edmund and I walked back with him when Caspian suddenly looked at Ed, though none of us stopped walking.

"Ed! Y-You're awake!" Caspian exclaimed with a laugh, beaming widely.

"Wonderful observation skills Cas." Edmund replied with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><span>Edmund's POV<span>

There was a heavy silence as Caspian, Peter and I sat in Pete's office on board the ship, which was currently heading back to Narnia. Susan was fast asleep in the medical quarters after being treated.

_Thank Aslan she was alright._

Cas had told us everything that happened.

The unspoken fact that Jadis and Jadin were back was looming over us, making us more and more worried by the second.

"So Ed, how's Ella and the baby?" Caspian asked, breaking the silence and attempting to lighten the mood.

"They're good, both healthy and fine." I answered, thinking back to my wife and child.

"And you?"

I could tell Caspian was still pretty shocked from seeing me up and about, but nonetheless, he was relieved.

"I'm fine as well." I answered shortly.

As much as I would have loved to continue the small talk, I knew there were much,_much _bigger things at hand.

"So Craig is really dead?" Peter asked suddenly.

Caspian just looked at him for a moment, then nodded firmly.

"Susan killed him herself."

A couple more seconds of silence passed.

"So…what now?" I asked.

_Things were just so messy, so complicated._

_Two of our darkest enemies had returned, and Narnia was in the utmost, gravest danger._

_Not to mention Ella being pregnant amidst all of this, I couldn't help but worry about her._

_About my whole family in fact, Caspian and Lorenzo included._

_I honestly had no idea what the future held in store for us._

"Now…" Peter answered, looking out of the window at the vast seas, where in the far distance a hint of land could be seen; our land.

"We go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, so a bit of sad news; this is the penultimate chapter. Meaning there's only going to be one more chapter after this, and then this story's over.**

**But an exciting news is that once this story ends, I'm immediately going to start on the 4th story in my series! I can't wait for that, and I know many of you wonderful readers would feel the same.**

**Anyway, as usual, please review! I'd really like to now your thoughts on this story as I end it soon...**


	29. IMPORTANT AN

**Author's Note**

**So guys, this is the last chapter of TPOL!**

**I know it's just an A/N, but still, it's important! haha**

**Just wanted to thank everyone whose ever read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. You guys are as awesome as awesome gets!**

**And a huge shoutout to my beta-reader Maddie Tess! Who has ensured every chapter was of top quality **

**I can't believe I'm done with my 3rd story in my series..it's just...WOW.**

**but this doesnt mean goodbye, no...**

**I'm already starting on my 4th story, which means you WILL get to see Edmund, Ella, Susan, Caspian, Peter, Lucy, Lorenzo, Trumpkin andddd...**

**Ed and Ella's baby!**

**Which brings me to the important part:**

**What should their baby's name be?**

**And Im not going to reveal the gender just yet, though I have already decided it..**

**So you guys, in a review, please suggest a boy name and a girl name for their baby.**

**And it should be something special, not some ordinary name..**

**i mean come on, it's ED AND ELLA'S BABY! haha**

**The winner with the most befitting and special name gets a special something from me, no kidding!**

**Soooooo...whatcha waiting for?**

**LET THE BABY NAME GAMES BEGIN! (get it? hehe)**


	30. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey awesome peeps,**

**The next story is Up! It's called Chasing Moonlight and it focuses more on Peter's love life.**

**Also, the contest for baby names has ended as I have already picked the winning name. **

**But thanks to all of you who contributed. Honestly, ever single name that was given was so awesome and it was realllyyyy hard for me to choose one, but alas, I did in the end. So go check out the first chap to see the winning name!**

**Well, this is my final update for The Price of Love**

**But you know what they say, the end of one chapter only means the beginning of another ;)**

**So see you guys in Chasing Moonlight! **

**XOXO,**

**WhiteRose242**


End file.
